Of Darkest Legends
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Vampires, werewolves, assasins. Hogwarts is about to be bombarded with a little of it all and smack in the middle is Harry Potter and his friends, and his enemy Draco. Add Dracula to the mix and you are up for one hell of a ride! Suited ages 18 up. AU.
1. Dreaded Oral Report

The sky was dark and heavily clouded. A light drizzle of rain fell, ignored by the figure standing in the shadows. The figure puffed at a cigarette, bored with the wait. Tonight was not the night to act so there was no anticipation. Being a hunter was no fun at times of waiting such as this. Everything was calculated to the minutest detail. Error was a foreign concept. The perfect predator stalked and moved in only at the precise opportune moment. During the wait, the figure recalled acquiring the job.

A man had approached three days prior. He had stood tall and thin. His face had been hidden and his voice disguised. "I had heard you are one of the best."  
Hidden in the shadow, the man could not see who he was speaking to. "I am."  
"You will work for anyone?"  
"At the right price."  
"I was not expecting a woman."  
"Gender does not get the job done."  
"True enough. Your price?"  
"Depends upon my prey."  
The man handed over a photograph. "He's at the school."  
She had no doubts what school he meant. "That will cost extra." She wrote a price on her hand and held it out.  
The man looked at the price. "It is steep."  
"You want it done?"  
"Of course."  
"Then, the price is fair."  
"Very well. The time frame is by the holidays."  
"Done."  
He heard nothing but felt her move passed him and seem to disappear.

Halloween was upon her, and she had not completed the job. She had less than two months remaining. Everything was set, but the moment had yet to come.

------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------- -------

Ron just scowled at Hermione. "She's weird!" He was not going to drop it.  
"And Professor O'Brien isn't?" She shot back in frustration.  
Harry shook his head. The two had been having the same debate since the first day of the year. Professor Gweneth O'Brien had taken over Trewlany's classes. The other woman had an emergency in the family and was unable to return to her duties. Hermione thought O'Brien was more weird than the Trewlany had been. Ron was of a different opinion. He like Professor O'Brien. In the reverse, Ron found the new Gryffindor sixth year Morticia Tepes more than weird. He thought she was down right frightening, demented. He felt her name was enough to prove that. Harry still didn't get that. Hermione liked her. The two had become fast friends. So, Ron and Hermione had been arguing and arguing for two months.  
"I like them both," Harry informed them. "And, this argument is beyond old."  
About that time, Morticia walked over to them. "Have you finished the assignment due in potions today?" She asked all of them.  
Ron paled. "We have an assignment due?" Harry likewise looked stricken.  
"Yes. The comparison and contrastive of a simple sleeping drought to any coma inducing serum," Hermione answered.  
"I've had it done for over a week." Morticia sat down. Breakfast was drawing to an end, but they still had a few minutes. "You two really need to focus more on your studies. I suppose you don't have the oral report for Muggle Studies done either?"  
Ron shook his head but Harry nodded. Hermione shook her head. "Never happen," she said referring to them focusing on their studies. She had been trying for years and had yet to get results.  
"Well, Professor Snape's not going to be happy with you." Morticia looked at them pointedly.  
"When's he ever?" Harry argued. She shrugged. "Well, too late to do anything about it. Nearly time for class." She stood and bumped into Pansy Parkinson as she did.  
"Watch where you're going, Urchin."  
"Urchin? You hardly have room to talk. I saw you just the other day, with Hagrid's dog having a good old time."  
Pansy became a dark purple color. "How dare you!" Pansy balled her fist but made no move to strike.  
"You're right, that was rude to say of Fang. He has better taste." Morticia pushed by Pansy, who grabbed her arm. "Let go of me," she warned in a low growl. Her eyes became hpyerdilated and overly bloodshot as they gazed at Pansy, who immediately let go and backed off. "Good little trollop." Pansy stuck her nose in the air and marched away.  
"What just happened?" Ron asked. "What did you do to her?"  
"What do you care?" Morticia looked at Ron with a raised brow, eyes back to normal.  
"Had to be something to get her to back down like that?" Ron accused.  
"What does it matter? She's gone." Harry started from the room. Ron scowled a moment more then followed, as did the two girls.

------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------- -------

Potions was Morticia's favorite class. Snape started class by handing back the results of a potion they had done the week before. He handed hers back last. "You had intriguing results." He gazed at her coolly with a raised brow. "Might I ask what you used in place of the vampire's blood?"  
She looked back as coolly. "I did use vampire blood, Sir."  
His brow went higher. "Where did you acquire the blood?"  
"I am afraid that is a private matter."  
"Private matter? Not when you are in my class, Miss Tepes." Snape glared at her. He liked her results in every potion she did, but he would not stand for her attitude and lack of cooperation. "You will tell me."  
"Then I will do so in private after class." She gazed back unaffected by his glare.  
"Very well. You best have a good explanation."  
"Oh, I say I do." She smirked as she handed over her assignment. "I believe this is due today."  
Snape took the parchment and nodded. "The rest of you may place yours on my desk as you leave at the end of class." Some of them groaned but he ignored them and class continued.  
At the end of class, Morticia waited until everyone else was gone before standing and going to Snape's desk. She just looked at him. Then, she wrote down one word on her hand and showed him. He eyed her but nodded. She nodded back and turned to leave. Severus watched her go, intrigued by her answer. He had suspected but to have it confirmed...

------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------- -------  
The Gryffindor sixth years made their way to Muggle Studies. Most of them were all ready to sleep. They hated the class, found it very boring. Perhaps not as boring as History of Magic, but boring nonetheless. Normally, Morticia felt the same, but today they were starting their oral reports. She was had trepidations to give hers, for most of the students knew about her famous grandfather already. Those that did not, were likely to join the others in their rash opinions of her, and her family.  
The first to give their report was Hermione, and even Morticia, as nervous as she was, started to nod off. Hermione seemed to drawl on and on until the teacher asked her to speed things along. With a very terse expression, the other girl had done so. Next went Harry, who looked pale having to stand in front of so many people and talk about his family. As much light that shown on him, he still hated to be in front of people. Next was Millicent Bludstrum. She made quick work of stating none of her family was sleazy enough to become noticed by muggles and sat back down.  
Finally, it was Morticia's turn.  
Morticia oh so slowly stood and moved to the head of the classroom. She was not looking forward to speaking at all. Many of the students started whispering amongst themselves, and Ron wore an extra pensive look compared to his normal way of looking at her. She stopped at the head of the room and took a deep breath. "I don't really see the need for me to talk about the most prominent member of my family that graces muggle texts. He's seen in history, legend, myth, horror, fiction, and so much more. Nearly every soul knows some form of his name, be they muggle or pureblood." She took another breath. "My grandfather was a proud, noble man. He was born at the end of 1431 in the fortress of Sighisoara, Romania to his father Vlad. Vlad Dracul was the military governor of Transylvania under the emperor Sigismund. He was appointed the job about a year after being inducted into the Order of the Dragon, thus his name Dracul."  
She took another breath, knowing this was going to take some time but get her a good grade. Unlike Mione's, her story was interesting, as most things with death and war were. "He later became prince of Wallachia in the winter of 1436-1437, which was one of three Romanian provinces. He took residence at the palace of Tirgoviste. He took this position from Alexandru I, a Danesti prince. He was caught between two strong powers in Wallachia. As a member of the Order of the Dragon, the King of Hungary was his sworn enemy. He was forced to pay tribute to the Sultan as his father, Mircea the Old had.  
"In 1442, to cut the story slightly short, Vlad III, my grandfather, and his younger brother Radu the Handsome were taken hostage by Sultan Murad II. Vlad III was held in Turkey until 1448, being released after being told of the death of his father at the hands of Vladislav II. He was also told of the death of his oldest brother Mircea, who was tortured and buried alive by boyars of Tirgoviste.  
"At the age of seventeen, Vlad Tepes Dracula, meaning 'son of the dragon', made his first large move for the throne of Wallachia. He had a force of Turkish cavalry and a contingent of troops lent to him by pasha Mustafa Hassan at his back. He held his ground for two months, until Vladislav II defeated him.  
"In July 1456, at the age of twenty-four, he finally killed Vladislav II and started his longest reign as prince of Wallachia. His reign would last but six years, and in that time he would commit many of his greatest cruelties. His first was on Easter Sunday of 1459, when he arrested all the boyar families who had participated in the death of his father and brother. He impaled the oldest of them, making the rest take a grueling march fifty miles from Tirgoviste to Poenari without any rest. Those that made it were given the task to build him a castle overlooking the Arges river. Many died in the construction.  
"He was a hard man. He ordered people boiled, blinded, burned, buried alive, decapitated, hanged, hacked, roasted, skinned, stabbed, strangled, nailed, and many other torturous deaths. He liked to have noses, ears, limbs, and sexual organs cut from his victims' bodies. However, his favorite method, which gave him his other surname, was to impale people. Tepes means 'the Impaler' in Romanian. He was also called 'Kaziglu Bey', meaning 'the Impaler Prince', by Turks. He used impaling as a way to make note not to go against his trade laws when he impaled Transylvanian merchants for doing so thrice in 1457, 1459, and 1460.  
"Despite his seemingly cruel methods, he was known for his fierce insistence of honesty and order. Any crime, from lying and stealing to killing, could be punished by impaling the accused. In confidence of his methods, he placed a cup of gold on the center square of Tirgoviste for thirsty travelers to drink from. Only one catch, the cup had to remain there. No evidence has been found that the cup was ever stolen during his reign."  
Morticia took another deep breath. "He looked down on the poor, vagrants, and beggars as thieves. He invited them, all poor and sick of Wallachia, to his court in Tirgoviste for a great feast. However, as soon as they were finished eating and drinking, he ordered the room boarded up. He had it set on fire. No one survived the blaze.  
"Beginning in 1462, he launched a campaign against the Turks along the Danube river, despite the fact Sultan Mehmed II's troops were by far more powerful than his own. Amazingly, during the winter of 1462, he was very successful and gained several victories over the Turks. Mehmed retaliated with a full-scale invasion on Wallachia. Vlad III quickly made for Tirgoviste. He burnt his own villages and poisoned all the wells along his way so the Turks would have no food or drink.  
"The Sultan arrived at the capital exhausted and starving only for his eyes and those of his troops to land upon the grotesque scene of the 'Forest of the Impaled'. Around 20,000 Turkish captives hung on stakes before them. Even his most stout men were stricken by the sight. The Sultan accepted defeat and left for Turkey. He left behind, however, Radu the Handsome. Radu was who the Turks wanted on the throne of Wallachia. Radu and Vlad III's detractors pursued Vlad III to Poenari castle, which is now known as Castle Dracula, on the Arges.  
"His wife, not my grandmother, threw herself from the upper battlements. Her body fell down the precipice into the river below. Vlad III would not commit suicide. He escaped through a secret passage into the mountain. He was later helped by the people of the village Arefu to reach Transylvania. He met the new Hungarian king Matthias Corvinus, who arrested him instead of help. Vlad III was imprisoned at the capital of Visegard until 1475.  
"In that year, he again claimed the throne of Wallachia as prince. However, he was 'assassinated' toward the end of December in 1476."  
She sighed deeply and started for her seat. She was through with the tale. She had said more than enough. The students all watched her. They had known she was a Tepes, but to her vocally admit that she was indeed a descendant of Vlad Tepes Dracula... Many slid away from her desk, not wanting to be tainted by her presence. She sighed. Even Hermione, who had told her she did not mind her being a Tepes seemed a little less wanting of her company.  
"Well, there's a black sheep in the Gryffindor family." Draco looked smugly at them. Harry glared at the other boy.  
"Better than her being a white sheep in Slytherin," Harry shot back.  
Morticia looked around and stood. She looked to the teacher. "May I be excused to speak with Madam Pomfrey?" The teacher nodded and Morticia fled from the room. She was nearly to there when she bumped into Professor Umbridge, who was teaching a new course on the laws of the ministry at the school.  
"What are you doing out of class?" The toad-like woman demanded. She had absolutely no use for the trast of a child before her.  
"I'm to see Madam Pomfrey, Professor." Morticia made to go around the woman, who grabbed her arm Morticia froze at the contact and looked at the teacher.  
"Where is a note or something?"  
Morticia raised a brow. "I was excused without one." She jerked free. "Do not touch me."  
Umbridge glared at the girl. "Don't take a tone with me." About then the classes starting letting out.  
"Guess it doesn't matter now, Professor," Morticia said snidely, heading for the nurse.

------ ------- -------- ------- ------- ------- -------


	2. Harry Pulls Teeth

Morticia made her way to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey had quickly taken to the 'young' girl, who helped her regularly. Morticia had taken to the matron as well. She smiled a forced smile as she entered the matron's office. "Hello, Madam Pomfrey."

"Hello, dear. I have a present for you." Poppy looked up from the cabinet she was looking through and smiled at the girl fondly. Morticia had few friends and seemed so alone. Poppy liked to pamper her on occasion, though this was the first time she had gotten the girl a present.

"A present? For me?" Morticia was beyond surprised. She could think of no special occasion or action that warranted a gift. Her grandfather was the only one to ever buy her things. A curious expression graced her face as she looked at Poppy.

"Yes, over there." Poppy pointed to a small box on her desk. She had gotten quite a look when she had purchased the gift, as not too many people bought the contents of the box, humans at any rate.

Morticia walked over to the desk. "Why?" She asked as she picked up the small white box with a blood red bow. She smiled upon seeing the lollipops inside. "Thank you."

"I knew your report was due today. I thought you could use a pick me up." Poppy walked over to the girl.

Morticia nodded. "Yes. They didn't... The looks they gave me." She closed her eyes against the memory of the fear and loathing that her classmates had gazed upon her with.

"They'll get over it. They always do." Poppy placed an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her tightly.

Morticia was not convinced. Their eyes had been cold and disgusted, many scared. Hermione's eyes were the ones she remember the best. Hers and Malfoy's. "I hope. You know how most view... how they look at us."

Poppy nodded. She knew full well how many looked down on Morticia and those like her. She felt sad for the girl. No child should go through what Morticia was. "You're friends with Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, right?"

Again Morticia nodded. Hermione's face at the front of her mind. "Hermione... Even she looked at me differently."

"She'll come around, so will Mr. Potter. They have more than one friend of an unusual persuasion."

Morticia was not so sure. She knew of Professor Lupin's curse. She could smell it on him, as she was sure he could smell hers. Hagrid was at least half unhuman and they knew at least one of the centaurs from the Forbidden Forest. She had also not seen Harry's reaction and had no true impression on how he saw her heritage, what it meant. Still, there were many things against her. "I hope. But... If their friend Ron keeps... He doesn't like me, never has."

Poppy just looked at her. She knew full well how Ronald Weasley could take things. "He's a high strung boy, it takes him a while but he'll warm up, too." She had to admit to herself, though, that two months of already not liking Morticia did not weigh in the girl's favor.

Morticia sighed. She had not confidence in that. Humans changed like the weather, true, but some were quite steadfast. "I should probably head down to lunch."

Poppy squeezed her to her side again and slowly walked her to the door. She felt downright awful for her. No one, no matter their bloodline, should ever have to go through what Morticia was, but... so many did. "Chin up, dear. Come back after classes. We'll go over my potions stock, see what we need to get from Severus.

Morticia nodded in agreement though they had done so only two days earlier. She seriously doubt Poppy had used that many potions in that length of time, especially since the matron only went over her stores once every two weeks regularly. She had a feeling Poppy was making excuses. "I hope he doesn't want to... well... I used my own blood in a potion as fresh blood is always stronger." She shrugged slightly. "I hope he doesn't think he just found a blood bank or something."

Poppy smiled. Severus came off that way most of the time to most people. "He isn't like that, and if he did try, he'd have to deal with me." Poppy gave her a look that read Severus would severally regret trying.

Morticia grinned. "After classes." She headed out the door and down the hall. Poppy watched her go then turned back to her work. She indeed did know how many of each potions she had. She just wanted to get the girl's mind off other things.

Slowly, Morticia made her way to the Great Hall. She had no doubt the entire school was well aware of exactly she was. The rumor mill rivaled the speed of light. She was just reaching the doors when Harry came up behind her. "And I thought Mione could be long winded!" He his tone was happy, jovial.

She turned to him. He was smiling at her like he always did. "Harry..." She was thrown by his demeanor.

"That's my name." He continued to smile.

"You... don't mind being around me?" She looked at him slightly puzzled.

Harry looked back with his own funny expression and shrugged. "Why would I?"

"You aren't afraid I'll suck you dry?" She was perplexed by him. She had always found him different, odd slightly, but this floored her.

"Nope." He had no idea what she was talking about, so he answered honestly.

She seemed to read his mind. "You don't get it, do you?"

He frowned. "Get what?"

"What I am. Who I am." She said it all slowly, as though to a small child. At times, she wondered if Harry didn't process things like one.

"You're Morticia Tepes." He was getting more and more confused the longer she beat around the bush.

Morticia smiled wryly. "Yes, Harry, I am, but..." She shook her head. "They'll tell you." Of that, she had absolutely no doubt. She turned from the Great Hall deciding she just was not up to going inside. She would return to Gryffindor tower until time for her next class.

"Where are you going?" Harry started following her.

"To the tower."

"Why?" He persisted.

Morticia stopped and sighed. At such times she felt her age. "I... need to write a letter, do some assignments..."

Harry cut her off. She had over a month's worth of assignments done in advance. She went through most of them quicker than Hermione. "Come on. It can wait half an hour." He grabbed her hand an pulled her inside to their table. He rolled his eyes at having to do pull her and shove her into a seat.

Morticia struggled slightly, not wanting to hurt Harry. "Harry, this isn't a good idea," she warned him.

"Why not?" He asked as he sat her down then sat down next to her.

"They... they won't accept me," she told him very softly. Everyone was eyeing her, most scooting away to leave a nice gap of space around her and Harry.

"Why not? You keep saying stuff like that. You're freaking me out." He looked at her in earnest.

Ron chose that time to speak. "What are you doin', man?" He asked Harry like Harry had lost his mind.

Harry started piling food on his plate. "Eating lunch with Morticia."

"Are you nuts?" Ron hissed and shook his head. Morticia knew the feeling was mutual among all of Harry's friends, people she had thought may have been her friends. She stared at her empty plate, making no move to eat or speak.

"Ron..." Hermione looked uncertain if she should say anything, but she could not just sit by and watch.

"Come on, Morticia. You better eat," Harry said but his words went unheard.

"What are you even doing here?" Ron asked Morticia nastily. His eyes were hard and mean as they glared at her.

"Ron, shut up," Hermione told him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Harry demanded as Morticia looked up at Ron, not defending herself. Her eyes held a deep sadness. However, again, Harry seemed to be unheard.

"What?" Ron asked Hermione. "None of us want her here!" He exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? I want her here. She's my friend." Harry looked around angrily. He could not believe his friends would so easily turn on someone for any reason, especially one of their own.

Morticia stood with a blank expression. "If you would excuse me." She bowed slightly and turned, starting for the door. She held her head high and strode confidently. Her grandfather had taught her well. She would show no weakness to any of them for any reason, no matter how she felt on the inside.

"No, stay! Ron can go sit somewhere else," Harry tried.

Morticia stopped and looked back. "He's right, you know." She spoked clearly so they all could hear here, everyone in the room. Many of the teachers looked torn in doing something or just letting it play out. "You are the only one that wants me here. In this room or this school."

"So, then sit with me," Harry argued on.

"Let her go, Harry. It's what she wants," Hermione told him softly. He looked at her and Ron in disbelief. He could not fathom them behaving in such a way. He stood and followed Morticia, finally catching up to her in the common room of their tower.

"What was that all about?" Harry demanded.

Morticia tightly clutched the gift she had received from Poppy as she turned from the stairs to face him. Then, she walked over to a book case and pulled down a book called The History of Monsters in the Wizarding World. She handed it to him. "Tepes," she told him simply before again starting for the stairs.

"Morticia," he said in exasperation, "just tell me."

Sighing, she once more turned to face him. He just would not let her get away, to hide for a little while. On a whim, she made him an offer, "Would you like a lollipop?"

He looked at her weird. "Okay..." He was not sure why she was offering a lollipop instead of an answer to his question. She unwrapped one of the treats and handed it over to him. He took it without hesitation. No sooner had he placed it in his mouth did he start to spit it back out. "It tastes like blood!"

"It's blood flavored." She handed over the wrapper. "What else would it taste like?" She held her hand out for him to return the lollipop to her. She was not going to let a piece of Poppy's gift go to waste.

"Why would you want a blood flavored lollipop?" He handed it back to her and watched in slight wonder as she put it in her mouth and seemed to savor the flavor.

She sighed. "Did you even listen to me in class?"

"Yeah. Your great great grandfather was a knight." He shrugged. He hoped he was right as he had actually started to doze off on her.

She looked at him funny. "What? I didn't even make mention of my great great grandfather."

Harry blushed. He had been caught. "Well... you were kind of long winded..."

"I talked of my grandfather, who was a prince in the mid fifteenth century."

"And... Could you get to the point? Geez, you are worse than Mione."

Morticia snorted. At the moment, she did not appreciate the comparison. "He's still alive. I am certain you have heard of him."

Thinking she had to be joking, Harry commented, "He must be really old."

"Five hundred and seventy years to be exact." She looked and spoke seriously, though the lollipop diminished the affect slightly. "Dracula. What does the name mean to you, Harry?" She pronounced Dracula drah-koola.

"Yeah... He's like the vampire, right?"

"And that would make me what, Harry?" She asked, again speaking to him as though he were a small child.

"Really smart?" He hazarded a guess.

"What?" The answer through her off at first. The innocense and simplicity of looking at things from Harry's point of view amazed her, exceedingly.

"You keep going around and around the issue! Can't girls just spit out what's on their mind?" He was beyond frustrated.

"I'm a vampire, alright!" She exclaimed. "Or half of one, to be exact."

"Really?" He looked at her in surprise and awe. "Cool! Can you turn into a bat?" He asked excitedly. Morticia dropped her head forward and pulled the lollipop from her mouth as she started to giggle. Her giggles soon turned to hysterical laughter. "Are you okay?" He put a hand to her shoulder. Her laughter turned to sobs as she nodded she was. He took her into a hug. "What's wrong?"

"You are so naive and innocent." She sniffed and smiled at him.

"So?"

"Thank you for not caring, Harry, about what I am." She hugged him tightly.

"Why should I? I mean, one of my best friends is a werewolf."

"You think the others would look at it that way." She had a sad look in her eye as she pulled back from him.

"They can be stupid some times. I can't believe you put me through all that just to tell me you're a vampire... Geez!"

She smiled ruefully. "It's not that simple, but I'm sorry." She slipped her lollipop back into her mouth.

"Why isn't it? So you're a vampire? Big deal!"

"I'm a creature of darkness and a killer... They are afraid of me. When their parents find out..." She could only fathom what the reaction would be, but she knew it would not be good.

"Dumbledore wanted you here. He won't let anything happen." Harry reassured her confidently.

"I hope you are right." She looked at the time. "I believe we have Herbology."

"Great... Wanna skip and play chess?" He smiled at her.

"No. We can not miss class." She shrunk the box of lollipops and put them in her pocket.

"You really do sound like Mione. Thought you didn't want to be around them?"

"That does not change that we have class." She eyed him.

"Alright... You can be my partner." He put an arm around her. They went upstairs, gathered their things, and hurried to Herbology as others came in to get ready for their own classes.


	3. Longbottom Type Accident

Harry and Morticia were the first to class. Everyone else stayed clear of them as they arrived. Harry ignored the empty space around them and the looks thrown their way. Moritica tried but she knew it would only get worse. As soon as the class ended, she started for the infirmary yet again. Herbology was her last class for the day. Harry rushed after her and quickly caught up with her.

"So... How about that chess game?" He gave her a hopeful look.

"I'm going to the infirmary. I promised Poppy I would help her."

Harry smiled. "I'll go with you." He took her arm and started toward her destination. He ignored the look Malfoy threw them as they entered the castle. Both of them missed the hidden jealousy. Even Draco was not aware it was there.

Morticia shook her head at Harry. "I don't need a bodyguard, Harry." She looked up at him pointedly, her eyes changing slightly before going back to normal.

"Hell, I'm sticking with so you'll guard me." He grinned at her. He doubted if something happened he would be more capable of handling it than she was.

She snorted. "From?" She could not think of a thing he had to fear at Hogwarts.

"I just don't want to be around people who can't accept you for who you are." He shrugged, not thinking he needed any other reason, but for the hell of it added, "There was a mean looking Hufflepuff girl galring at me earlier." He again smiled at her. She was surprised he did not have permanent smile lines around his mouth.

She returned his smile. "That's so sweet, kind of grossly sweet, but thanks."

"I do mushy well." She had to agree that he did, overly. "What can I say?" He again shrugged. He seemed to do that a lot. "So... About that Hufflepuff girl..."

Morticia grinned. "She wasn't glaring at you. She was glaring at me. She finds you quite attractive and thinks her company would be far better than my own."

Harry looked at Morticia in slight awe and shock. "How can you know that?" He was certain the girl had not told Morticia, or that anyone else had for that matter as he was the only one talking to her.

Morticia smirked. "Let's just say she... reeked of it." Morticia twitched her nose slightly to emphasize what she meant.

Harry shrugged yet again. "Not my type," he said simply.

Still smiling, Morticia answered, "No, she isn't."

He looked at her in shock. Only Remus knew that secret, and he would not have told Morticia or anyone else. "How do you know?" His voice was soft, worried she would turn her back on him.

"I can hear your blood. I know what excites you, what turns you on." She shrugged herself. "Just like I do everyone else."

"Looks like we all have our little secrets."

"Yes, but you don't really find anyone here to your liking."

"Haven't found anyone yet... Sometimes I wonder if I will." A sadness, a lost look, appeared in his eyes.

She nodded, a sadness in her own eyes. "I feel the same way." She had only found herself attracted to one person since coming to Hogwarts, and that person wanted nothing to do with her but to ridicule her.

"Well," Harry told her confidently, "I'll marry you if worse comes to worse."

She laughed. "I doubt that would work. The sex would just be... We probably don't have the same tastes in bed," she told him as they entered Poppy's office from the back. She highly doubted he would like how rough she would be, or could be at least.

"Probably not. It was worth a try." He looked around at the inside of the office. He couldn't remember ever being in that part of the infirmary, though he spent enough time in the other part. "So, what are we doing here?"

She smiled at him yet again. He had a way of bringing that out in her. "Maybe we'll experiment sometime," she said with a wink. "Poppy wants to go over the potions we went over a couple days ago."

"Maybe," he agreed about the experimenting. "Then why are we going over them?"

Morticia shrugged before catching herself. She was picking up on Harry's habit. "Madam Pomfrey!" She called when she did not at first see the matron.

"In here, dear," Poppy callled back. She was with a first year girl from Hufflepuff.

Morticia walked from Poppy's office to the main part of the infirmart. She looked at the first year. "Oh my." She could not think of anything else to say. Her sense screamed that the girl was, at the moment, quite unnatural.

Harry walked up behind Morticia. His eyes widened at the sight of the blue haired girl with purple skin and pink spots. "What happened?" He could not think of a thing that would do that to a person, not that he really read up on such things.

"I'd say Proffessor Snape is not happy." Morticia smirked. Snape hated someone messing up even slightly. The girl looked like a Longbottom accident.

"No, he was not. She put too much dried toad stoole in an anit-itching potion." Poppy finally looked up. "What are you doing here, Mr. Potter?" She was glad to see Harry with Morticia. She needed at least one of her classmates to be there for her.

"Are those spots... fungus?" Morticia asked, leaning in to look closer.

"Are you hurt?" Poppy asked Harry before again looking at Morticia. "I think so. Can't be sure until I run some tests. Don't touch her."

"No, I came to help Morticia with the potions count," Harry answered Poppy.

Morticia raised a brow but nodded. The fungus would hardly harm her. "A count that we did a couple days ago." Morticia eyed Poppy.

"Well..." Poppy did not have an answer. She did not want to make Morticia think she felt little hope of the girl having friends amongst her classmates, even if a little hope could go a lont way.

Morticia knew why Poppy had said they needed to do what was done already. She understood Poppy wanted to make her feel needed, wanted. "I understand," she told the matron with a small smile.

Poppy nodded and went back to sample of the spots she was testing. "They are fungus, and contagious," Poppy confirmed.

Morticia eyed the terribly frightened girl. "Has she touched anyone since?" She could hear the rushing of the girl's blood, the quick beat of her heart, the rapid breathing. Her reaction to Morticia was making the effects of the potion work more quickly. Morticia moved away slightly.

"No, he got her up here straight away."

The girl started to tremble under Morticia's gaze. She was frightened beyond words by the daywalked. Morticia ignored the fear as best she could, though the smell permiated the air. "Did he haul her up here like he usually does students?"

"Yes." Poppy did not sound too pleased by the way Severus handled the students.

Morticia smirk grew slightly. "So, he touched her?"

"He had gloves on. You know him, he's not stupid."

Morticia sighed. "Well, there goes that fun." She sounded very disappointed.

"Why is she purple?" Harry asked, but before anyone could answer Mortica spoke up.

She moved closer to the girl again. She sniffed the air, smelling something other than fear. "Uh oh." She again stepped away from the girl.

"What?" Both Poppy and Harry asked.

Morticia looked at them. "She's giving of spores, and we are breathing them."


	4. Well, That Obviously Did NOT Work

Harry looked between Morticia and Poppy eyes almost darting. "Um... What does that mean?" He did not really want to know because he knew it would not be good.  
"Than, young man, you and I and Morticia are to be quarantine." Poppy looked at them unhappily. One of these days, Severus was going to clean up after his students without her help.  
Morticia was not just unhappy. She was downright affronted. "Why me?"  
"Because, even thought you can't catch it, you can carry it." Poppy gave her a pointed glance, to which she sighed in defeat. Poppy was more than likely right, and if her grandfather did not want her so back she would probably go against it anyhow. However, for him and Poppy she would do as told.  
"Alright," she agreed.  
"Better get Severus up here, too," Poppy said as Morticia asked, "What about her class and Snape?" Poppy walked to the fireplace to call him. A few minutes later, he flooed to the infirmary looking more sour than usual.  
Morticia decided there was nothing she could do, so she walked to a cot a distance from the first year and laid down. "This sucks, and I'm hungry. Should have eaten dinner."  
Snape walked over to the first year, who trembled slightly harder. Her blood moved even faster and her breathing shallow but quick. He looked her over. "The spots appeared as I was getting here. The other students are unaffected."  
Harry ignore everyone else and went over to Morticia. "What do you normally eat?" He asked hesitantly.  
"Last I checked, it was called food." Her tone was one of boredom and annoyance.  
"What kind?"  
"Meat. Raw and dripping with blood, she replied dryly. Harry had seen her eat at meals for nearly two months. "Would you... I mean, can you drink blood?" Harry did not wish to upset her with his question.  
In true Snape fashion, Severus answered he as dryly as Morticia had. "No, Potter, she drinks lemonade!" Severus was very irritable and need someone to take it out on.  
Morticia felt she should answer Harry more straightforwardly. "Yes, Harry. Hence the lollipops." Harry could appear so simple at times. She really needed to work on that with him. "Leave the boy be, Severus, Morticia. This is new to him," Poppy admonished.  
Harry, innocent and naive as always, offered Morticia his wrist. "If you're hungry..." He was not expecting her reaction.  
"No!" Morticia sat up like a bolt of lightning.  
He looked at her in confusion. "Why not?" She quickly backed off the cot and away from him. She continually shook her head. "You're hungry. You need to eat," Harry persisted. His heart beat and blood flow became prominent to her ears, which she covered tightly. She finally met the wall with her back and slid to the floor. "What's wrong?" He asked. She was worrying him.  
Morticia still tried to get away, pushing her feet on the floor though she could go back no farther. "Stay away from me, Harry." The scent of his flesh assaulted her. She could taste the fresh blood on her tongue. "Potter, step away from her," Severus ordered. He could see her eyes changing. The features on her face said she would likely not hold out much longer. Poppy gazed at them in worry. She knew Morticia did not like to feed on flesh, but she also knew it had been quite sometime since she had. The first year was still scared, more so by this new turn of events.  
Harry, confused, still persisted. "I don't understand. You're hungry."  
She slowly dropped her hands, taking deep calming breaths. "Never offer me or anyone else your blood unless you fully understand what it entails and the consequences." "Means you eat," he told her simply.  
"I haven't tasted real blood in a very long time. I could lose control." "I trust you." He sounded confident, and he felt so, too.  
"I don't." She looked into his trustful eyes. She really needed to teach him to not be so naive and innocent, though she doubted he would ever be any different.  
"We could be in here a while. You need to eat."  
Morticia smiled at Harry's selflessness. "I can eat normal food."  
"Will it sustain you?"  
"Did you not just hear what I said about it being a while?" She looked at him. Why did he have to be so naive and thick headed?  
"But... we don't have any 'real' food," Harry argued. His logic made no sense to her, and he would probably not understand it either if he thought before speaking. If they had no food, not that none could be sent to them, they would starve, too. However, Harry being Harry and using his infinite wisdom, overlooked that in his concern for another. Morticia had the sickening feeling his need to help others was going to get him killed.  
"Potter, sit down and stop being a pain." Severus eyed the boy in both dislike and annoyance.  
"Severus!" Poppy admonished. She had more than had enough of his attitude at the moment. He was not helping by being so negative and snippy.  
"What? Shouldn't you be working on an antidote?" He asked sourly before he could stop himself. He mentally kicked himself. One did not speak like that to Poppy Pomfrey.  
"You're the potions master. You are going to help me." She walked over and grabbed him by the ear. She then pulled him along behind her.  
"Let me go, woman!" Severus told her angrily. How dare she treat him so, especially in front of students!  
"No. You will not be rude while in my infirmary." Poppy finally did let go and glared at him pointedly before pointing to some cauldrons and ingredients.  
Harry turned his attention from them back to Morticia. "Ticia.... Are you okay?" He asked in concern. "Are you still hungry?"  
"Harry..."  
"You are, aren't you?" He asked even though she had not eaten anything in the last few minutes to remedy her hunger. "I'll be right back." He left her and went over to Poppy. "Madam Pomfrey, can I see you in there?" He pointed to her office.  
Poppy frowned. "Stay put," she ordered Severus before motioning Harry to lead the way. He did so, making sure she closed the door behind her.  
Once inside, he asked, "Can you draw some of my blood to give to her?"  
"She will not accept it." "She wouldn't waste it... would she? If it were already drawn, I mean."  
Poppy looked concerned, uncertain. "I don't know." Why was Harry so intent on giving Morticia blood? "Then do it anyway. I'm sure a pint either way wouldn't hurt." Poppy sighed. She would not win. Harry was a dog with a big bone. She started gathering what she would need. Harry sat down and rolled up one of his sleeves. Poppy set about drawing his blood. Soon, Harry emerged from the office and walked toward Morticia, who instantly smelled the fresh blood.  
"What are you doing? What have you done?" She demanded.  
"Getting you lunch." He handed over the blood.  
She looked at the crimson liquid in horror. "Harry, I told you..."  
"It's not in me," he argued. "No danger of going to far. Or, do you want to waste it?" She did not answer, looking at the blood in deep hunger and desire. However, she could feel and smell the fear from the first year. She could not feed in the open. Harry noticed her problem. "Here, go in here." He led her to Poppy's office.  
Harry watched her go inside and close the door. He moved to take a seat, feeling a little woozy. He had not eaten much so the small amount of blood he have made him lightheaded. A few moments later she came out of the office and walked over to him. "Feel better?" She nodded. Her fangs had not gone back yet so she did not wish to speak. Her eyes revealed enough. The whites were red and pupils hyper dilated. She stood there looking at him, controlling the other side effects as best she could. "Good." He smiled at her. "So, Madam Pomfrey, figure anything out yet?" Poppy shook her head. Morticia ignored them She heard something. "Someone is coming." They all look at her then the door. Hermione entered a moment later.  
Hermione looked around. She had been unable to locate Harry anywhere. The infirmary was one of the few places left. "Harry... What are you doing here? Are you sick? Hurt?" Morticia turned from them as Hermione walked closer. She did not want Hermione to see her eyes. "You look pale."  
"I'm fine, Mione. Why are you here?" He looked at her questioningly.  
Poppy, sensing Morticia's discomfort, smiled at the girl. "Tish, will you get me some of the anti-herbal toxin that's in the top of the cabinet behind my desk?" Morticia nodded and left the room. "For whatever reason, you can't leave, Miss Granger."  
"Why?" She looked shocked.  
Poppy looked at the first year with a frown. "You've just been infected, dear."  
"She used too much toadstool, didn't she?"  
Poppy nodded as Snape answered, "Yes, she did, Granger. Now stop being a know-it-all." He walked over to the first year. The girl looked up at him in fright as Morticia returned and handed Poppy what she had asked for. Hermione glared at Snape's back, but Harry swaying quickly drew her attention away. He had stood too quickly, she assumed. "Are you sure you're okay?" She steadied him.  
"I'm fine, Mione."  
"I think this will work." Snape gave the girl a potion to drink. Instead of helping, the potion made the spots larger.  
Morticia rolled her eyes. "Do you need anything else, Madam Pomfrey?" Poppy shook her head. Morticia nodded and looked to the door again. Poppy followed her eyes.  
Draco walked in as Hermione commented wryly to Severus, "Well, that obviously did not work."  
Poppy walked over to the door and charmed it to admit no one else. "We don't need anyone else contaminated."  
Draco froze in his steps. "Contaminated?" His face contorted slightly. "I just came to see Professor Snape about potions! What have you people done to me?"  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but you are now at risk of looking like that." Poppy pointed to the girl. Draco squeaked.  
Morticia found the sound cute, as she did practically all of Draco. Though, she would deny it to her dying day as he had not use for her. "Go against your sensibilities? Don't think you could coordinate around it?" She asked him dryly.  
"Not that it matters, vampire, but no."  
She shrugged. "Figures a pounce like you..."  
"Go suck something," he told her sourly.  
She smirked at him and started forward. "That an offer?" She purred seductively, her eyes, which had just turned back to normal, changed again as they focused solely on him. 


	5. What Is it With Chess?

Draco backed away from Morticia as she took a step forward. He did not wish to be a snack. Well, for the most part he did not, that is. he had to admit to himself that she was better looking than most of the girls at Hogwarts. Her ease of intimidating people turned him on, too. However, she was not interested in him, for one, and for two, his father and others would never accept the attraction. So, he had to keep his distance. "Stay away from me, blood sucker."  
Harry put an arm in front of Morticia and pulled her back. "He isn't worth it..."  
Her body and mind were being driven by the fresh blood she had consumed. Not only did she want more, she was horny as hell. She could control herself for the most part, but she sensed something from Draco besides her attraction toward him. She cut Harry off. "What?" She had to get full control back. "I wasn't going to do anything. I don't enjoy being sick to my stomach." She sneered at Draco.  
"You're scaring the first year," Harry whispered in her ear. He did not mention Hermione also appeared frightened.  
Morticia let out a dry bark of laughter. "She was already scared. They all are." She opened her arms wide and turned to face him. "Why not give them something to fear?" Her eyes seemed to flash.  
"Prove them wrong. Show them that you are better than your reputation."  
Morticia sighed, looking around. Everyone was watching her. "Fine." She would let it drop.  
Snape decided it would be best to move things along. "Miss Tepes, you seem to know what you are doing when it comes to potions. Come here and help." He ignored the affronted look Hermione shot him.  
Morticia sighed again and moved to his side. She then took a small portion of the fungus from the girl, some of the anti herbal toxin, a few various ingredients, and some of her own blood. She mixed it then poured some for him to give the girl. "Here. It should work. If she'll take it."  
Severus nodded and shoved it under the girl's nose. "Drink this." The girl looked disinclined.  
"Severus, have some manners," Poppy admonished just as Draco got out, "Drink it, Dumbass." Poppy sighed.  
Harry snorted at Draco. His manners were worse than Snape's at times. However, between the two, the girl decided to drink the potion, tentatively. Soon, the spots began to shrink and disappear. Harry smiled at Morticia. "Good job, Ticia!" Morticia just shrugged, seeing no big deal.  
"We can leave now?" Hermione asked, hopeful.  
"As soon as you drink some as well," Poppy answered as Snape also did with, "Yes, Granger."  
Everyone took a portion of the potion and consumed it. Harry was the first to speak. "So, I believe we have some potions to count." He smiled at Morticia.  
"Yeah," she answered simply. She did not see the point in doing so but would go along with it.  
"I have papers to grade," Snape drawled as he left, followed closely by Draco.  
Hermione watched Harry a moment. "I have assignments to do. You coming, Harry?"  
"No, Hermione, I'm not. Ticia and I have things to do." His eyes turned colder on her. She was startled, so nodded and left. Harry turned back to Morticia. "Let's get this done so we can play chess."  
She walked toward the potions. "What is it with you and chess?" He seemed to have a one track mind on the subject.  
"I plan on beating Ron at some point before I graduate. I only have a year and a half left."  
She nodded, quickly counting the potions. "Alright. Let's call it a chess lesson then. I'll teach you."  
He nodded back, watching amazed at how fast she counts. "Cool," he responded.  
Neither said anything more as they finished and headed for their common room. They set silently at the chess board for some time. Harry was getting creamed. "You're better than Ron."  
She refrained from saying she had been playing a lot longer than Ron. "I said I would teach you."  
"You're beating me. Aren't you suppose to take it easy?" He grinned at her.  
She gave him a look that said clearly she was not. "Watch my every move closely and you'll see how to win. Had you done so when playing Ron, you would be better at this."  
He nodded and concentrated very closely. 


	6. Grandfather!

Several days passed. Halloween was now but a few days away. Harry and Morticia had kept pretty much to a routine. They would go to classes and meals then play chess on their free time as well as do their assignments. They occasionally stopped in the infirmary to see if Poppy needed any help. Rumors were surfacing that he was in her thrall or that they were romantically involved. They had both ignored all the rumors, though Morticia noticed Draco eyeing Harry with even more contempt than normal. She did not realize why, yet.  
A couple days after the incident with the first year and the report that had made her a leper, Morticia had found a new box of lollipops on her bed. They smelled of Harry, but she knew he did not want her to know where they had come from. So, she said nothing about them, cherishing the gesture in silence.  
Early evening had fallen a few days later, so it was yet to turn dark. Most of the classes were over for the day. Harry and Morticia found themselves again playing chess in the common room. All the other Gryffindors were giving them a cold shoulder and plenty of space. They had grown use to it as best they could and ignored it.  
The room, which had been in a nice quiet lull, was thrown into instant chaotic uproar when a man appeared behind Morticia seemingly out of thin air. Everyone but Morticia and Harry scurried from the room. Morticia sitting wondering what the hell was going on while Harry looked shocked. The other students that were in hearing range had not had to guess who the new comer was once he spoke, "How is my little blood jewel?"  
If that did not confirm enough, Morticia's, "Grandfather?" as she shot to her feet did. She had not noticed him until he spoke.  
He took her into his arms. "How are things?"  
"They are well." Granted, they could have been much better, but they could have been worse, too.  
"You lie."  
"No, I do not." She glanced at Harry. "I have a couple friends."  
"The others. They treat you badly." His eyes flashed red.  
"Grandfather." She sighed. He could really overreact at times. "They don't treat me at all."  
"Who is it? I will take care of them." He was very determined to do so.  
Harry tried to distract him. "So, you're Ticia's grandpa?" Vlad just looked at him. He was waiting on an answer from her.  
"Everyone..." Morticia answered, trailing off softly.  
"They will pay for their disrespect!" He declared hotly.  
"Grandfather..." Morticia rolled her eyes at his theatrics.  
"Who is he?" He pointed to Harry. "He is not afraid."  
"Harry Potter, meet Vlad Tepes Dracula. Grandfather, Harry Potter." She made the introductions with a bored tone. She knew what was likely to come next. Harry held out his hand a moment then retracted it when Vlad made no move to take it. He just nodded to Harry.  
"I will not have them disrespecting my blood jewel." He turned his attention back to Morticia. She was his granddaughter. She was a princess, a countess, a lady. How dare anyone treat her any less!  
She stopped herself from rolling her eyes again. "Would you stop the intimidation tactics. Gees."  
Vlad pulled a one-eighty on her. "Is he your beau?" He asked of Harry.  
"No!" She reddened slightly. He was the opposite of who she had the hots for. "Then why do you flush?"  
"He's not my type." She could not... Actually, yes, she could believe he had asked.  
Harry grinned. "She really isn't my type either." He found her being flustered cute, though.  
"Why not?" Vlad raised a brow at Harry. Was he meaning there was something wrong with his jewel?  
"Well... I... Um...." Harry reddened this time.  
Morticia smiled slightly. "I'm female," she clarified.  
Vlad nodded. "I see." He dismissed the subject. He was certainly no one to judge on that aspect of life.  
"Why are you here?" Morticia finally asked. She knew why, but she wanted him to say it. If he actually did.  
"To see how my only grandchild is doing," he answered simply.  
She did roll her eyes this time. "Uh huh," she said disbelievingly. Then, slowly, a devilish look crossed her face. "May I show you around?" She asked her grandfather casually. Everyone was afraid of her. Wait until they laid eyes on him. She smiled to herself. Granted, they would make more space around her, but she really did not care anymore.  
Vlad eyed her. "What are you up to?" He recognized her look. Nothing good would come of it.  
She gave him a blank look. "I want to show you around," she answered innocently.  
"I do not believe you." He gave her a good, long look. "I have seen that look before. Right before I found my favorite sword missing."  
She gave him a perturbed look. "I didn't hurt it..." she started to say.  
"No, but you did impale my favorite steward with it," he replied calmly. Harry gaped at them, especially Morticia.  
"He survived... barely." She shrugged. She disliked the man.  
"That was not the point. He did not deserve what you did to him."  
"He was cruel to me!" She defended.  
"You stabbed his steward?" Harry finally got his voice working. She had stabbed a man? And, she did not seem at all remorseful, quite the opposite.  
Morticia shrugged again. "So?"  
"Would you like to tell your friend why you did such a thing?" He raised a brow, looking at her amused.  
She tried to change the subject. "Do you want to look around or not?" She was sick of defending herself on the subject. The ass had deserved it and she was not going to apologize for having done what she did.  
He let her, knowing Harry would not disappoint. "Very well, but if you..."  
"Why did she stab him?" Harry asked right on time. Vlad hid a smirk.  
"I didn't like him," Morticia answered simply for her grandfather. It was the truth. Granted, she had an excuse but for the most part she had always disliked the man.  
"He made her go to bed on my orders," Vlad elaborated. Shall we go? He asked Morticia silently.  
"It was the way he did. Treated me like a simpleton." She started for the door.  
"Um... Do you want me to come?" Harry asked. He wanted to go but did not want to impose.  
"You will accompany us. I wish to know this boy that fears me not."  
Morticia once again rolled her eyes. "Saints on stakes..." She muttered.  
"I don't do that anymore, as you well know." Vlad looked at her.  
"Pity," she muttered again.  
"Ticia!" Harry exclaimed. He was seeing a whole new side to his friend. "What?" She asked. Most saints needed impaled, in her opinion. Many had not deserved the honor. Of course, people that worshiped saints persecuted her grandfather.  
Harry shook his head. She could not change who she was. "Never mind. It's who you are."  
Vlad, still curious about Harry, watched the boy closely. "Why do you not fear me?"  
"Would you let it go?" Morticia asked, exasperated. He could be quite annoying at times with his curiosity and persistance.  
"It's okay, Ticia," Harry reassured her.  
"He's been under a rock if he doesn't know who you are."  
Harry ignored that. He hated that everyone knew who he was. Vlad not was a small relief. "I like Ticia. Anyone who raised her can't be all that bad," Harry explained. Besides, could Vlad be that much worse than Voldemort.  
Vlad gave him a small nod. "Yes. She is the jewel of my life." He looked over at Morticia with shear love in his eyes. She just snorted and shook her head. Morticia Tepes Dracula  
"What?" She asked as they started toward the infirmary. She wanted Madam Pomfrey to meet her grandfather. At the moment she was not exactly sure why.  
"My love means nothing to you?"  
"Yes, but you proclaim too much." She did not look toward him. She knew the small gesture of her snort had hurt him slightly.  
"It is the old way. You, in your youth, would not understand."  
"No kidding." She and Vlad both missed the large grin on Harry's face at first as they entered the infirmary. "Madam Pomfrey!" Morticia called to draw the older woman's attention.  
Vlad looked around the room and noticed Harry's grin. "What do you find so amusing, young man?"  
"Lay off," Morticia warned her grandfather with a bored tone.  
Harry just held his smile. "You two. You're cute."  
"Cute!" Morticia gave him a horrified look.  
He continued to hold his smile. "Yeah. Watcha gonna do about it?" She shook her head at him.  
A moment later Poppy came out. "What do you.... Oh my." She gaped at Vlad. One, she had never seen him before. Two, he was quite handsome. He was average height with a nice build, not too muscular. He wore nice tailored dark clothes. His hair hung to his shoulders like a dark wavy curtain. His black eyes penitrated everything they gazed upon. In one word, he looked regal.  
"Who is this woman?" Vlad asked Morticia as he watched Poppy, who kept her eyes on him.  
"Madam Poppy Pomfrey, my other friend."  
"Madam." He bowed slightly. She blushed and nodded to him. "A very lovely woman." He took her hand and kissed it gently. She blushed even deeper. He looked her in the eye. "We should talk later." He smiled at her charmingly, if falsely.  
"Grandfather," Morticia snapped. She hated it when he had such an effect on women.  
"Yes, my jewel?" He did not look at her, keeping his eyes on Poppy.  
"Teeth in check." Morticia watched him closely.  
Vlad dropped Poppy's hand and looked toward Morticia. "I am always in control, my jewel."  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything." Morticia did not take her eyes away from him.  
"And you. Have you used your unique abilities while here?"  
She glanced toward Harry, who shrugged. "No, not on flesh."  
Poppy looked around at the three of them. "Can I do anything for you?" She asked the three of them, seeming to come out of some fog.  
"My granddaughter was showing me around," Vlad explained. Poppy nodded and smiled knowingly. "She thought it important for me to meet you." He turned his attention to Morticia again. "Where to now, my jewel?" Harry had noted that was his pet name for Morticia.  
"I think you would appreciate the dungeons."  
He smiled warmly at Morticia, a truly genuine smile. The smile was the first real smile Harry had seen on him. "Lead the way, Jewel."  
They started for the dungeons, Harry tagging along. He was curious about what had just happened. He finally asked as they neared the dungeons. "What was that with Madam Pomfrey?"  
"What?" Morticia asked as they entered the dungeons.  
"Well, she seemed.... entranced."  
"Perhaps it was my animal magnetism," Vlad mused. Morticia ignored her grandfather's attempt at candor and answered Harry truthfully. "Mesmerized actually."  
"He can do that?" Harry asked, shocked.  
Morticia gave an unladylike snort. "Do you know anything about Count Dracula?"  
"Besides the movie where he went after Mina?"  
Morticia shuddered from head to foot. "Stoker." She hated the book with a passion, having burnt hundreds of copies in her lifetime.  
"He was a novelist. They are prone to exaggeration." Vlad had found the book amusing.  
"Exaggeration? He needed bled dry. Have you ever read the book? Dull as the day is long. I'd sooner stake myself than read it again."  
Vlad sighed. "Why couldn't you have had more of you father in you."  
"What do you mean?" She had heard him ask that question before, usually when she mentioned doing something 'vampiric.  
"Been more human..." She gave him a funny look. She did not understand why she should be more human. Was she not human enough? "Your attitude will not serve you if you are to make your way in their world. That is why I sent you here. My ways are dieing, Jewel. You can not carry on as I have." She nodded just before they entered Professor Snape's classroom. Vlad took one look around and laid eyes on Remus Lupin. "Werewolf," he hissed, readying to pounce. 


	7. You will leave Professor Lupin alone!

"Woah!" Morticia grabbed her grandfather. Harry rushed forward to stand between the two men, facing Vlad. He was ready to defend Remus, to the death if need be.

"Unhand me, Morticia." Vlad's eyes never left Remus. He killed every werewolf he met, even hunted down ones he heard about. He would not stop now.

"No! You will leave Professor Lupin alone!" Her eyes darted to Remus, who was ready to defend himself, even if he had no idea what was going on.

"What's going on?" He asked, though no one answered.

"Professor? I made a mistake having you here. You will come home with me at once."

"I most certainly will not!"

"Do not argue with me." He pulled himself up to his full height and glared down at her. How dare she go against his wishes!

"What is going on?" Remus asked again.

Harry glanced back at him. "I don't know..." He turned his attention back to Vlad and Morticia, staying in front of Remus.

Morticia glared back at her grandfather. "You will leave him alone." She knew how her grandfather hated werewolves and why. However, Remus was a good man. He did not deserve to die. She would not stand by and let anything happen to him.

"I will not allow you to be around that THING! I should bleed him dry where he stands." He moved toward Remus, showing his teeth.

She shoved him back. "NO!"

"Do not interfere." He looked at her coolly.

She kept her ground before Harry. She would not let him through if she had to die to keep him from them. "You will have to bleed me dry, too."

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Remus demanded.

"You would defend such a creature. The same creature that took my beloved daughter, your mother?"

"It wasn't Professor Lupin. You can't judge by one. Where would that put our kind? Where has it?" Her teeth came out and her eyes changed to match his. Harry took a step back toward Remus. He was not sure it would be wise to be too close to the vampires.

"He will turn and then it does not matter. They are all the same. _Animals_." His eyes flashed again.

"He has the wolfsbane."

"It matters not." Vlad placed little faith in magic as a solution. Too many ways existed for it to go wrong.

"Then fight me if you want him." She knew she could not win, but she would try. She like and respected Remus far too much to let her grandfather destroy him.

"You know I will not." He knew he was much stronger than her. He would not fight her unless he had not choice. She could not protect the creature forever. He would bide his time.

"Then leave him alone!" She growled. She straightened and watched him as his eyes returned to normal, his teeth also sliding back behind his lip. He continued to glare at Lupin.

"What is going on?" Remus asked yet again. Harry shrugged, still not knowing.

Morticia sighed. She did not want to talk about it. However, Remus had the right to know. "My mother and father were killed by a werewolf."

Harry's eyes grew wide. To die such a death was horrible. Nonetheless, Remus was not like that, had not been the one. "But Remus..."

"I know that!" She snapped in her grandfather's direction.

Vlad, hearing Severus coming from his work room, straightened his appearance and posture. Severus, upon walking in, handed Remus his potion. "Here is your Wolfsbane." He then looked around in his cool, uppity way. "What are all of you doing in my dungeon?" He scowled deeper as he realized just who they were.

"It is not just yours," Morticia informed him in an equally snobbish tone. If he held no respect for her, she would show very little to him.

Remus spoke amongst their remarks. "Thank you, Sev." He went unheard, as he was becoming accustomed to at the time.

"This is my classroom, Miss Tepes, and I do not care who your grandfather is, you will not take such an attitude with me."

Vlad's ears perked up. "You should, professor." Severus eyed him with his usual displeased, I'm right glare.

Morticia rolled her eyes. I was showing him around the castle, which is under Dumbledore's command, not yours." She ignored his sour look and turned to Remus. "I'm truly sorry about all this, professor." She gave him much more respect, friendship in a way.

"Well, I would say you are through here." Severus looked from Harry to Vlad to Morticia. No one said anything to him, yet.

Remus nodded and smiled at Morticia in an apologetic way. "It's alright, Morticia. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for your parents. Werewolves are merciless when they desire." She smiled and nodded. "I will see you in class in the morning, both of you." He glanced at Harry.

"Yeah, see you, Lupin." Harry left the room. Vlad gave Remus one last look before following Harry.

Morticia started to follow when an idea, poorly thought out at that, popped into her head. "Oh, professor, about that idea you had for a potion using me as a donor. You should really put that by my grandfather first." She smirked and left the room, or tried rather.

"What?" Severus cried in outrage. How dare she accuse him of such a thing! He could find much higher quality ingredients.

Vlad shoved her back into the room fully as he stalked back in. She hid her smirk. "What did I just here?" He demanded, eyes on the verge of changing. He looked ready to kill.

Remus moved in front of Severus on instinct. He could fight the vampire better than a human. Harry, who had followed Vlad back in, was not sure what to do. Severus was not going to back down. "Get out of my way, Lupin. I don't need the likes of you defending me." He pushed Remus out of the way. "Your granddaughter is being untruthful."

"Am I?" Morticia asked wryly.

"You are," he said in a seething manner. "I have _never_ asked such a thing of you." He was getting very upset.

"You call **_my_** blood a liar?" Vlad demanded in outrage. One thing he had always despised was dishonesty. He had passed that to his granddaughter, or so he thought.

"Have you not?" Morticia asked in mock shock, ignoring her grandfather's question. She shrugged. "My mistake." Her lack of remorse was blatant. She had wanted Vlad to think Snape had asked, wanted him to scare the git. Of course, Severus had to be an ass and not get frightened. _Damn Slytherin.._ She fumed to herself.

"You lied?" Vlad looked at her in shock. How dare she! She was raised better than that.

She shrugged again. Let him be upset. Only he would be pissed when she lied and not overly when she speared a man on his sword. He was certain to find something else to be upset about if not her lying. He was too easily offended. "So? He's an ass. Look at the way he just treated Professor Lupin." _Okay, Morticia, that was probably not the best defense._ She mused to herself.

"You disappoint me, Morticia." He frowned at her then turned away, taking Harry's arm. "You will finish my tour." Harry went wide eyed but followed along.

Morticia rolled her eyes. Her grandfather was such a drama queen, so to speak. "He's so dramatic," she dryly voiced her thoughts.

"Miss Tepes, you will be serving a month of detention." Severus scowled at her. "Ten house points, as well."

"Great. Whoop di do. Not like I have anything else to do in this place." She waved it off as not a big deal. To her, it was not. She could not care less about house points and detentions.

"I have a new batch of slugs that need raised before I can dry them. You will care for them."

She sighed. She was not fond of many slimy things, least of all slugs. "Alright." However, she would not give him the satisfaction of that knowledge.

"You will start tomorrow. Report here after classes."

"Yes, professor."

"You may go find you grandfather." He dismissed her, turning to other things.

"Thank you, professor," she forced out tightly. She turned and left the room, barely refraining from slamming the door. She muttered to herself about 'greasy asses that need taught respect and manners' as she stalked down the corridor.


	8. He's So Cute!

Morticia found her grandfather and Harry in the Great Hall. Harry was telling him about the first time he had seen the ceiling. She smiled at how easily Harry had taken to Vlad. "Is he being nice to you, Harry?" She asked as she came up to them. "No new holes in you anywhere, I hope." Her eyes traveled over him.

Harry shook his head. "He's cool. He should stop by more often."

She smiled at him. "Cool?" She had never heard her grandfather described in such a way.

"Yeah! He's got great stories."

"Oh no." She sighed. She could only guess what Vlad had been telling Harry.

"Some people appreciate me, Morticia." She could tell he was still unhappy about her lying. He had not raised her to do such things.

Morticia mentally sighed and rolled her eyes. She was not going to let him know how she viewed his... idiosyncrasies. "I am sorry, Grandfather." She was as truthful as she could be.

"As you should be. You were raised better than that." He eyed her.

"I know," she replied in defeat. He seemed satisfied.

"Harry was going to show me Hogsmeade. You will accompany us, Jewel."

"Yes, Sir." She glanced up to make sure outside conditions were safe for him. She made no comment about his ability to 'ask' her to go.

"You are still my heart. Do not forget that." She nodded, biting back a comment on dramatics. "Come along. I will buy you some of those lollipops you have written me about." He draped an arm around her shoulders.

She gave him a smile. "Okay. Though, I've hardly ate any of the ones Harry got me."

Harry blushed. "How did you..."

She smirked. "I just did."

"I approve of him. Pity he finds pleasure elsewhere." Harry's blush deepened.

Morticia nodded. She made no comment about who she was attracted to. She had little doubt he would highly disapprove of Draco. Of course, Draco wanted nothing to do with her, so all was well. As if summoned by her thoughts, Draco and his... 'friends' Crabbe and Goyle walked through the door.

"Great. Malfoy." Harry muttered.

Morticia nodded to Draco as they started to walk by each other. She could not help herself. "Draco."

"Blood sucker," he sneered back, as was expected.

"What did you just say young man?" Vlad asked in a deadly voice.

Morticia cringed. Oh, Draco. "You shouldn't have done that," she said softly, sadly. Vlad grabbed Draco by the neck and held him up. "Grandfather..."

"Yes, Jewel?" He did not take his eyes off his prey. His eyes were red and narrow. Draco looked pale as he struggled against Vlad's hand.

"Leave him alone." She placed a hand on his arm. "He is not alone in his opinions." She could not let him harm Draco no matter how Draco treated her.

"He does not deserve to breathe the same air as you," Vlad growled before dropping Draco. He turned and walked out, motioning her and Harry to follow. Harry immediately did so.

Morticia moved slightly closer to Draco then caught herself. "Draco..." What could she say? He did not want her words. "I am sorry for that." She gave him a small apologetic smile before following her grandfather.

Draco glared at her back. He hated the humiliation he just suffered. He also hated that he was suppose to hate Morticia and found he could not. He was not sure what he was feeling but he knew it was not hate, far from it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Morticia, and Vlad made their way to Hogsmeade. The sky was dusky but not quite dark. Most of the student body still milled around from one shop to the next. Vlad was not overly impressed. "You like this place?" He found all the people to his dislike. The noise grated on his nerves and sensitive ears.

"Not particularly," Morticia answered dryly. She, too, found the noise irritating. Not to mention the looks everyone gave her. She could only imagine how everyone was going to stare and avoid her grandfather, if he did not charm everyone.

Vlad looked to Harry. "It has cool stuff." He shrugged. Vlad nodded, still looking around.

"Sure it does." Her voice was still dry. She found the people annoying, tiresome. At least they were not muggles. She found muggles to be even more so.

"Get your lollipops here, don't I?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"Personally, I found Nocturne Alley to _my_ liking," she continued as though Harry had not spoken. Harry shook his head. He was not that surprised anymore by statements like that from her. He started showing Vlad around.

After some time, Vlad had stopped in the pet shop. He spent the rest of the time they were in Hogsmeade inside the shop. The place was dark and quiet. Not to mention he liked the animals. He was petting a small rabbit when Harry walked back to him.

"You aren't going to eat that are you?" He looked at Vlad in horror that he may.

"I hadn't planned on it." Vlad smirked at the boy. "Humans are tastier." Morticia, having been behind Harry, shook her head. "I know you have indulged, Jewel. I can still smell it on you. Who have you fed on?"

Morticia, who was looking into the cages of the cowering cats and dogs, turned to him. "I haven't _fed_ on anyone. _Someone_ decided I needed blood and had Poppy draw some to feed me." They could tell by her tone she was still not pleased by it. She wondered why he had not been able to tell the blood was Harry's. Maybe it had been too long since she had consumed it.

"You were hungry. I didn't know how long we'd be in there. Could have been a week or month or something." Harry shrugged. He would do the same over and over if the need be.

"And I could have eaten normal food."

"He is different," Vlad told Morticia with a raised brow.

"No kidding," she replied dryly. Her grandfather brought that out in her.

"You should cherish such a friend."

"With Voldemort after him, what would you expect?" She continued as though Vlad had not spoken.

"Voldemort is a fool." He looked over Harry. "Why does he wish this young man harm?"

Harry fidgeted a bit. He hated being the center of attention, especially in context to Voldemort. Morticia sighed. Sometimes Vlad was so exasperating. "Ever hear of the boy who lived?"

"Legends, yes." She rolled her eyes at his answer and pointed to Harry's scar. Vlad pushed the hair off Harry's face and touched the scar. Harry's past flooded into his mind. He saw all that had happened that night. Vlad looked into Harry's eyes as he pulled his hand away. "Years ago, a young man named Tom Riddle came to me. He wanted to be changed, have immortality; but, I knew his heart and turned him away. Later, I heard stories and rumors about this Voldemort and one day, to my surprised, he came to my door. I knew him but could not place from where. Then, he told me who he was; explained what he had become; offered an alliance, which I turned down. He left most unhappy."

Morticia looked at him. "I never knew..." Why had he never told her about this? Granted, Voldemort meant little to them. They were beyond his fight with the wizarding world. Still, she was now in the wizarding world. If he wanted the gift bad enough, he could try to use her to get it. One thing she disliked was being used, especially against her grandfather.

Vlad looked at her. "You were young." Fifty years did not make her that much younger, but he had not wanted her mixed up in such affairs. Had Voldemort known of her, he could have tried to solicit her. "Besides, it was not your place to know."

Morticia held back her comments on it having only been fifty years. She also kept quiet that she had been more than old enough to know, and such things happening in _his_ life were hers to know. She merely nodded in affirmation.

"You stood up to him, not afraid?" Harry was shocked. He figured even Dumbledore would feel some fear standing up to Voldemort.

Vlad looked at Harry with soft eyes. The boy before him needed handled with care after all he had been through. "Yes, as your parents did."

Morticia rolled her eyes. Harry was dense at times. "You really need to read up on Dracula."

"Why?" Harry smiled. "I can get it from him and no exaggerations, as you put it."

"True," she agreed as Vlad smiled and nodded. "He loves to talk about himself." She hid a smirk.

"I talk about your history, Jewel, something you should be aware of."

A commotion from a cage in the back of the shop cut off her reply that he had told her said history more than once and she was quite aware of it. "What is that?" She looked around until she spotted the cage the noise came from. She moved to it and lifted the cover off. Vlad put down the rabbit and followed. He knew the look on her face. "He's so beautiful!"

"They should not put such a noble creature in a cage." Vlad sounded unhappy.

"Thing scares all the other pets," the clerk told them as he walked back to them.

"It's a bat," Harry declared as though none of them knew.

Morticia reached for the bars. "Careful, Miss, it bites," the clerk warned. He gaped as the bat nuzzled against her hand. "I can't believe it." He had been injured by the thing, as had three other people in the last two days.

She looked up at Vlad pleadingly. "Grandfather?"

He had been waiting. He smiled at her. "What will you name it?"

"I don't know." She did not take her eyes off the bat.

"Can I touch it?" Harry asked. He had never been close to such a creature before.

"Very slow and careful," she answered. He slowly put his hand to the cage as she cooed to the bat, "It's okay. He won't hurt you." The bat nipped at Harry's fingers then lapped at them. Harry did not back away, watching as the bat licked the small trickle of blood. Morticia smirked. "He's so cute!"

Vlad looked to the clerk as the bat let Harry begin to pet him. "How much?"

The clerk gave him a very cheap price as no one else had ever showed any interest in the creature. "Just get it out of here. Boss hates that it was brought in to begin with."

Vlad handed over the money. He would have given any reasonable price so Morticia could have what she wanted. Otherwise, he would have thralled the clerk and got it that way. "Shall we go?" He looked at Harry and Morticia.

Morticia took the cage in hand and nodded with a smile. "What now?"

"I wish to go back to the castle. This noise is bothersome."

Both nodded in agreement. "Good idea," Morticia said as she held the cage close to her. She wanted to get her new pet back and settled. So, they made their way back to the castle, Morticia heading straight for her dorm room.


	9. Mental Headaches

saAN/ I respect all reviews received. However, I must state that a recently received review was disrespectful not only to my person but to others who read this story. Furthermore, I have yet to write anything with the two characters mentioned doing things alluded to in the review. I plan on it, granted, but it is unfair to judge something without giving it a proper chance. From what I can tell, the reviewer simply selected stories from the list given when looking up the two characters. Otherwise, the review would not have been on the first chapter of the present eight chapters, none of which have had any relationships created, as the reviewer has speculated. Now, as said, I respect this person's right to their opinion, and thus I am not erasing the review they did not have the 'balls' to sign. I'll let others decided the character of the reviewer. To everyone else, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Your reviews brighten my day. Also, Harry is a bit dense but it was more trying to make him appear innocent. Thanks for the reviews!

While Morticia took her new pet to her dorm room, Harry and Vlad made their way back to the Great Hall. No one was present but them. They stood awaiting her return, conversing with light conversation. Harry was enjoying his time with Vlad. He could not really see why so many feared him. Of course, he was seeing the man that was not the man that had been, having not paid that much attention to what Morticia had droned on about in Muggle Studies. For a 'soulless killer', he was very emotional, caring for his own like any human would. Harry felt completely safe around the vampire.

"Are you staying a while?" He asked, hoping for a chance to know more about Vlad.

"Yes, I have intentions of making sure she is indeed safe here." He would let nothing befall is granddaughter, no matter who tried to prevent him doing so. He would take on Heaven, Earth, and Hell.

"Wouldn't let anything happen to her. Malfoy's an arse to everyone who isn't Slytherin." He did not want Vlad to think everyone was like Draco. Harry knew, with time, everyone would see Vlad and, especially, Morticia were not so bad, that they were good people.

"He should learn his place. They all should." The humans were not only below the stasis of vampire, but he and Morticia were royalty. They were above all of them, even dear Harry.

"Most of them aren't bad people," Harry defended. "I don't know what the big deal about you two is?" He had to admit, Vlad was a bit full of himself and his granddaughter. In ways, he was reminded of the Malfoy family or other old pureblood families.

Vlad looked at Harry squarely. "Many fear what they do not understand." He was impressed by the scope of Harry's heart, his purity; things Morticia saw as naivety, innocense.

"I guess." To Harry, that was no excuse. "But all they would have to do is talk to Ticia, to you." He had to find the real reason, or at least something better than they were afraid.

"And those that talked to her before finding out her heritage?" Vlad was well aware of the fact Morticia had more friends, or at least friendly acquaintances, before the Muggle Studies assignment. Granted, they had suspected but to have her bloodline declared openly but under light changed things. Before, there was only a chance she was the Vampire King's relation, and likely a distant one at that. To find out she was his granddaughter changed things, at least in the mind.

"Well," Harry was not too certain what else to say about it all, "they got scared." He failed to realize that was exactly what Vlad had said, they feared what they did not understand, what they felt they could not control. "Even Hermione, and that isn't like her. She didn't have a problem with Lupin." Harry had not really thought about that before. Most everyone like Remus. What was the problem with Morticia and Vlad?

"There are many great differences between a werewolf and a vampire." Vlad mentally shook his head. A werewolf, while not having a choice overall, could take a simple potion and be nothing but a wolf once a month. Vampires were what the were every second of every day. They could turn on you in a split second whereas a werewolf, you knew when to protect yourself from them.

To Harry, though, that was not enough. So what if they were different. "But you are both still people." Vlad mused it had been some time since he was called a person by someone that really meant it the way Harry did. "He's the closest thing to a father I've had, him and Sirius."

The small amount of pain that flashed through his eyes was not lost on Vlad. "You trust him so implicitly?" That was rare. Usually known werewolves were shunned. He had to admit, there had to be something about this one that was unique.

"He taught me how to defeat the dementors. Because of him, I'm still alive as is my godfather." Harry still remembered that night as though it were but the night before. He neglected to mention that Remus had been out for their flesh that night.

"I still do not like his kind, but perhaps . . ." Vlad watched the boy watch him earnestly, wanting him to accept the werewolf. "There is always a black sheep." He could give him no more than that.

"He was great friends with my father. My father and Sirius became animagus so that they could be with him while he was changed." Harry left out Pettigrew. Who cared what he had done then. His actions of the present and nearer past negated everything else. The thought of Pettigrew made Harry think of Voldemort. He looked at the count as Vlad watched him thoughtfully. "Voldemort, you said, left unhappy."

"Yes. He fears his own death."

Harry knew that all too well. The night of Cedric's death played over in his mind with the night in the forest when he had seen him feasting on unicorn's blood. "Because of him, that is a possibility I have to live with every day." His voice lost some of its life.

"Most unfortunate." Vlad watched the boy. He should have seen to Tom Riddle when he had come to him the first time. "He is not what he thinks he is. He has many fooled." Voldemort may possess power, but he was a weak man.

"He has taught me a lot about hate, pain. Though, I still don't understand why you could hate someone because of their blood." For proclaiming to be so much better than muggles, Voldemort took their petty biases to new extremes.

"Fear, uncertainty. The list is very long." Vlad could say no more. After all, he was the one that had wanted to kill Harry's friend for simply being a werewolf. He also knew Harry could never understand just how powerful blood was. Not in context to the ways in which Voldemort looked at it, but in other ways.

"I guess." Harry was quickly growing tired of talking about the Dark Lord. His mind raced with bad memories and fears every time he did. He felt a change in topic best. "Wonder what's taking Ticia so long?" He looked toward the main doors of the Great Hall.

"It is hard to say." He smirked. With his granddaughter, it really could be any number of things. She was very unpredictable.

Morticia entered the dorm room, walking over to her bed and setting her bat's cage down on her trunk. She ignored the fact that Hermione was there and watching her. However, always the curious one, Hermione took immediate interest in the fact that Morticia was caring around a covered cage. "What do you have?" She could not stop herself.

Morticia looked over at her a bit coolly, not sure why Hermione had chosen to speak to her. "My grandfather bought me a pet." She watched Hermione closely, gaging her reactions, her scent.

"What is it?" She watched curiously. Her voice still one of simple conversation. She was amazed when Morticia uncovered the cage to reveal the bat. Standing, she walked over to the cage for a better look. "Is that . . ." She cut herself off. That was silly question. "What kind is it?"

Morticia turned her attention from Hermione to the bat then back again, petting the creature absently. "He's a flying fox of some type. I would guess Malayan, but there is something different about him." Mortician stuck her finger through the bars. The bat nipped her finger and lapped at the blood. "Flying foxes don't have a taste for blood."

Hermione watched as the bat lapped at Morticia's blood. She hoped he was not dangerous toward people or animals. "Does he have a name?" She asked instead of addressing her concerns. She wanted to be friends with Morticia, not upset her farther.

"Not yet." She opened the cage and stroked his head. Unlike most flying foxes, his fur was long and silky with a slight sheen. His head was not the typical russet or yellowish color but a fiery red orange, and his eyes were pitch black. His wings had a thicker membrane than a usual bat, too. Something was very unique about this creature.

"Do you have any idea of what to call him?" Hermione continued to watch the bat curiously, tentatively reaching in to touch him. His fur was soft to the touch, silky and he seemed to enjoy the attention. He seemed gentle enough.

"I was thinking Oberon but . . . It seems too light for such a creature." Morticia shrugged slightly. "May be Garethan or Basilicus. . ." She watched the bat, meeting its gaze. "Perhaps Yasha." Both were noble names, but Yasha was too typical being the name of a vampire bat from Japanese mythology. She did not want to be so unoriginal.

"I don't know. The first one sounds nice." Hermione at least knew the first name and thought it a noble one. She knew Morticia would not choose any name that was not noble.

"Oberon? Shakespeare used it." She also knew that it was not so much a legend as many thought. She also was certain Hermione, as bright as she was, knew the playwright had incorporated the name.

"It's up to you. He's your pet." The look she saw pass through Morticia's eyes made her believe the other girl did not see him as a pet at all. She decided to go to the question she had wanted to ask since the other girl had mentioned her grandfather. "Your grandfather is here?"

Hermione spoke her questions as Morticia said, "I like Basilicus." She paused to look Hermione in the eye. She was surprised the other Gryffindor had not heard of his dramatic entrance in the common room. "Yes, he is." She carried Garethan's cage to a window. Your name shall be Basilicus. A name meaning regal befitting your presence of body and mind. You are free to come and go, my familiar, as you see fit when I do not need your aid. The bat looked at her before dropping out of the cage and spreading his wings to catch the air, taking to the sky. She watched with a smile as his strong wings carried him to the forest where he would find a meal. They were fortunate he would feast on more than fruit as he would likely find none in the forest.

Hermione watched, not sure she Morticia should trust a pet she just acquired, especially one so wild, to return; but, she was not going to question her about it. "Where is he?" She asked of the other girl's grandfather. The fact such a famous man, one famous for killing, was walking about in the castle intrigued her. She found it curious Dumbledore would not question his presence as well.

Morticia turned and carried Basilicus' empty cage back to her bed, setting it beside her trunk. The bat would make no more use of it. He would find more suitable places to roost. "Off somewhere with Harry, probably the Great Hall." The two had migrated there before and she imagined they would again considering it was nearly time for the evening meal.

"Harry's getting along with him?" Hermione looked surprised. After all, Dracula had almost as bad a reputation as Voldemort, if not worse in some aspects. Of course, knowing Harry, he knew very little about it, even what Morticia had said in class. Thinking on it, Hermione realized Harry getting along with someone who would accept him was not at all surprising.

"Yes." Morticia eyed her. Why should he not get along with her grandfather? "Harry gets along with everyone for the most part." A fault that could do the boy harm if he was not careful. Besides, if Harry accepted her and they got on, he should logically get along with her grandfather.

"That he does," Hermione agreed. She had the decency to look slightly abashed. "I've been thinking . . ." Which came as no surprise to Morticia, nor would have to anyone else, as Hermione was always thinking about something. "I'm sorry. I should not have let something as stupid as your heritage come between our friendship." She looked more chagrined. In ways, she was no better than Malfoy calling her a Mudblood. "I bought you something today." She watched as Morticia raised a brow curiously but said nothing. "If you want it, that is," she added hastily. She walked back to her bed and picked up a familiar white box, taking it over and handing it to Morticia.

Morticia opened the box, having a very good idea what was inside. When her suspicion was confirmed, she laughed. "I'm going to have these running from my ears. Thank you, Hermione." She dipped her head in gratitude.

Hermione smiled back. "You're welcome." She knew all was forgiven. Only a good person could so easily forgive her chary attitude, and she knew the gift had nothing to do with Morticia's choice. They were friends again as though they had never not been.

Morticia felt it best to get their friendship back on track properly, deciding to offer an honor only her true friends should have. A personal introduction to her grandfather. "Do you want to meet him?" She knew Hermione would never miss the chance. She put away her gift after selecting two from the box, sticking one in her mouth. The other was for her grandfather. He had to taste them if it was the last thing she did.

Hermione looked a little hesitant. She had read and heard so much about Vlad. However, as Morticia knew she would, she over came it. She wanted to meet the legend. "Sure." Vlad had to have plenty of knowledge to bestow upon her, and Hermione was not going to miss the opportunity to claim it.

Morticia smiled at the other girl and commented, "He doesn't . . . Well, he _does_ bite, but he won't bite you." She smirked.

Hermione smiled back. "Lead the way." She followed Morticia as she lead her to the Great Hall. She felt both nervous and excited. What if Morticia had told him how she had been acting and he did not like her? She also could not help the small voice in the back of her head asking 'What if he thinks you look like a snack?'

As soon as they arrived, Morticia walked up to Vlad, holding the lollipop in his face. "Here, Grandfather." She rolled her eyes as he looked at her then the candy. "Just take it," she said in exasperation.

He held back a sigh her impatience spurned and took the sucker. He placed it in his mouth, tasting it a moment. "Interesting . . ." He continued to eat it as his eyes fell on Hermione. He looked her over curious then looked to Morticia and back again.

"Aren't they!" Morticia smiled. Then, she noticed his attention had strayed to Hermione. She knew what he was waiting for even before he glanced at her and then back. "This is Hermione Granger, another of my friends."

Vlad remembered Harry talking of Hermione, that she had turned her back on his jewel, but if Morticia had forgiven her, he would let it slide, this time. "A pleasure." He took Hermione's hand as he looked her over more thoroughly. She was a pretty girl, and he could tell she was very bright.

"Teeth in check," Morticia reminded him. She liked to say such things to see the reactions of others. She hated the way he was with women, or the way they swooned around him at least. To her, it was all silly.

He chuckled. "Jewel, she is a bit young for my taste." Though, he did know of legends he liked to feast on babes and young virgin girls. Truth was, he liked males much more. Besides, Jewel, Harry and I have more in common than one might think. Irony was a very thing. Women swooned at his feet, and he had no real interest in them.

Morticia looked at him puzzled. What do you . . . She thought, mind racing faster than a mortal's would. You don't mean . . . "Why didn't you ever tell me!" She glared at him, hands on hips. How could he have kept something like that from her!

They all ignored the house elves as they set the tables. It has been a long time since I've had a lover . . . You're grandfather stole my heart, but he wouldn't let me change him . . . loved his mortality too much. His eyes became sad as he thought about the other man. True, he had been married as a mortal, but he had found no true pleasure with a wife.

She rolled her eyes. No wonder you can be such a pain. You need laid, she told him matter-of-factly. To her, it was that simple. The man would relax a bit if he had a roll in the hay.

"Morticia!" Vlad could not believe she had just said that, even if not out loud. Harry and Hermione were looking at one another and the vampires weird, having no idea what was going on.

"What? You do!" Morticia crossed her arms, mind turning over quickly. She could use this information and find him someone, but who would be worthy of him?

"That is besides the point . . . I had a granddaughter to raise." She was more important than anything else, even himself. He had put aside his wants and some needs for so long, he no longer felt the need for carnal pleasures.

"Oh, come on. That's a lame excuse!" Morticia told him. Her grandfather had such a knack for exasperating her, driving her to distraction with his idiosyncracies. Sometimes she wished her parents had lived, but she would also have never traded her relationship with her grandfather for anything.

I was the one that carried your mother . . . If that ever got out my reputation would be ruined. He did not know he reminded her then and there of her potions master with the need to keep up his 'bad boy' reputation. She grinned at him evilly. "No, you are my heart nothing was or is more important than you."

She sighed deeply and struck a dramatic pose. "Dramatic, as always." Then, she straightened up and grew serious. "So, let me think. Who can I hook you up with?" She tapped her foot absently as she thought.

"You are as dramatic, Jewel." And not out loud. He had no want of spreading around that he was gay, at least not without reason. As long as he was alone, he had no need to let others know of his preference.

Why not? She looked up at him curiously. He had nothing to be ashamed of. After all, Harry had been honest about it. The least he could do was return the favor of trust. Harry was her friend, her best friend.

I do not believe your friends are ready to hear such things. Harry would understand but Hermione? He trusted Harry but after the way the girl had reacted to Morticia, he was remiss to just let her in on bits of knowledge of his life.

"I was being sarcastic," she said out loud about being dramatic. She looked over toward the doors as students started filing in for their meal. "We should move to the side." They were in the way where they stood.

"Why? We have just as much right to be here as everyone else." Hermione, having got over her own hesitation to continue to be friends with Morticia, took up her reigns of defense. Just because others did not like Morticia or her grandfather was no reason for them to have to move.

Vlad, knowing Morticia could carry two conversations at once, continued to address her in her mind. The truth is, Jewel, no one could replace your grandfather. He had loved the man more than anything, save perhaps his child and grandchild, especially now that his grandchild was all he had left.

"We are in the middle of the room. Manners, Hermione," she told the other girl in an almost maternal way before answering her grandfather. But you deserve to have someone. She had always saw something missing from his eyes, his life. She was starting to realize just what it was, and she would see it there before her death if it took dying to do it.

"Let's go sit down," Harry told the rest to stop any argument a stubborn Hermione and an equally stubborn Morticia could get into. They all moved to the Gryffindor table, sitting at the end toward the head table.

To have someone or to be happy? I am happy as things are. Vlad said to his granddaughter as they sat. Both were ignoring the eyes on them. He was use to being stared at when out of his castle.

To have someone and to be happy. She gave him a saddened look, wanting him to have it all. He deserved so much more. But who was worthy of such a man? Was there anyone?

In so many years no one has caught my eye why do you think that would change now? He looked at her, waiting for an answer. He knew she would have none. Her heart was innocent and pure for her age and nature, of that he was proud. She cared so much for those she was loyal to.

She shrugged but before she could say anything Remus came up to them. "Harry, I thought I should tell you that Snuffles is here." He grinned as the boy's eyes lit up.

"Really? Where?" Harry had not seen Sirius in some time. He could not wait to get him alone and talk to him. He missed him terribly.

"I believe Professor O'Brien caught his eye out in the hall." Remus grinned broader. Sirius was never one to miss looking up a skirt as a dog when he could. He found it much easier than trying to do so as a man.

"Great. He'll be chasing her all year," Harry intoned, rolling his eyes. Remus chuckled at him.

"Yes," Remus agreed, nodding. "Unless something else catches his eye." He knew many things could get Sirius from bothering the woman, but he had promised the man years before to keep them to himself. He did not want his fun spoiled.

"Snuffles?" Morticia asked curiously. The name was very . . . unusual for a person, and they certainly seemed to be talking about a person.

"Sirius," Harry answered very low. He knew her hearing would pick it up easily. He smiled as she nodded, smiling at him. They had talked of Sirius on a few occasions, and she knew he cared for him greatly.

In that moment, Professor O'Brien came walking up to them briskly, stopping at Remus' side with a glare. "Get this . . . **_mongrel_** away from me!" She demanded before turning quickly to stride to the head table. Her time did not need wasted by animagi looking up her skirt. She froze as her eyes landed on Vlad. "You . . . You are . . ."

Vlad was all too familiar with this. He looked at the woman a moment. "Yes, I am," he confirmed before looking to Harry. "The other friend you told me about?" He motioned toward Padfoot.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed, smiling at his godfather.

O'Brien went wide eyed as she gazed at Vlad. Her eyes rolled up in her head and her knees gave out. Remus barely caught her before she hit the floor. He held her, knowing she could be in her state for any length of time. "Is she okay?" Vlad asked, rising.

"Trance," Remus stated simply. "She's seeing something." Not that he had to elaborate on what a trance was. He watched as Vlad stepped over to them and touched her brow. He frowned, wondering what the vampire was up to.

Vlad was seeing what O'Brien was. He saw blood, gore, love hate, darkness in different forms. A picture of Morticia took precedence over it all covered in a bright light. Then, the picture began to blur as the death mark began to cover the picture as well. Soon only the darkness remained. Vlad became shocked, stricken with worry for his only heir. His emotions appeared on his face as he looked at Morticia.

O'Brien began to come around. "Oh, my head." She put a hand to her head. She hated the headaches she got after visions and trances. They felt like someone was doing the Crucio on just her head.

Morticia's eyes were only on her grandfather, who was worrying her. "Grandfather?" He never looked at her the way he was. Something was greatly disturbing him and she wanted to know what it was.

"Nothing, Jewel. It was nothing. Her images were too blurry to make out." He gave her a feint smile, forcing his worry from his face. She did not need to know about what was going on. He saw her frown before she nodded, knowing full well she would not forget about it. He helped O'Brien to her feet as though Remus was not even there.

"Thank you," she told both men before heading toward the head table. At the moment, she could not recall what she had seen but she knew it would come to her. The images always did.

Vlad grabbed her arm and touched her brow. Forget, he commanded. He did not want anyone but himself to know what was seen. Morticia was his responsibility. He would see to her protection without alerting anyone else. He missed the look from the head table as Dumbledore eyed him. The Headmaster was aware of what had happened, had been seen.

Remus watched the other professor make her way to the head table before looking to Vlad. "What did you do?" He knew full well the vampire had played some mind trick on the woman.

"I did nothing. Just made sure she was well." Vlad left it at that. He did not owe a werewolf any answers. Remus looked doubtful, eyeing Vlad up and down. "Yes?" Vlad eyed him back.

"Don't think you can come in here and push people around," he informed him coolly. He did not care who or what the man was. He had no right to treat others as though they were insignificant.

"You may ask the young woman. I did no such thing." Vlad smirked slightly. Remus was ballsie for a werewolf. Most cowered before him, especially after he threatened to kill them.

"Somehow, I doubt she would disagree," he said sourly. He was not aware he was picking up some of Severus' less pleasant mannerisms from spending so much time around the other man. "If I have read correctly," he spoke evenly, "you have a way with minds." His tone took on an accusatory one.

I did nothing to her. Drop it, werewolf. Vlad glared at Remus, knowing in this he was superior, like so many other things. Werewolves did not have mental abilities.

Perhaps I do not want to, Remus replied in a similar manner. He had been born with the gift of telepathy, a secret so very few knew of. Only Albus and Sirius were left of those that knew, not counting the traitor Peter Pettigrew.

Vlad looked at him in shock. You use non-verbal communication. He could not believe such a ragamuffin werewolf would possess such an ability.

No. I'm talking out of my arse! He really had been spending too much time around Severus. And was it so hard to say telepathy? What was with the whole 'non-verbal communication'? Vlad was a ponce.

Vlad changed the topic back, ignoring the sarcastic retort. What she saw concerned me and mine, no one else. He had no intentions of letting anyone know what was in her mind.

Yours is a friend of mine. It is my business. Remus felt the need to protect Harry and all the students. If Vlad was keeping something from him that kept him from doing so, he had to know.

There is nothing you can do, _werewolf._ He emphasized the term as a reminder that Remus was a monster. Not that he really had that much room to talk. He was considered one as well.

Are you so sure? You are far too proud. Remus knew the count was considering him a werewolf alone, not remembering he was a wizard as well. Of course, he imagined the count did not consider wizards a match for himself either. That could get you killed.

I have a right to be proud. I have survived many centuries.

That is your blood, not your personality. Remus was starting to liken Vlad with Lucius Malfoy.

You become tiresome, Vlad informed Remus with a bored tone.

Oh? He smirked at the vampire. Why continue to do this, then?

Yes, you do. He actually found the edge to Remus interesting. I have protected Morticia since her birth, and I would lay down my life for her.

So would I. She has become an important part in many lives here. Including his own. He was very fond of the girl.

I failed her mother I will not fail her. She is not your responsibility. He would not have someone else protect her when he could do it. He would not have that on his conscious that he had failed her and another had done what he was suppose to do.

She is one of my students. Yes, she is. He was forceful. He would die for any of his students.

Are all werewolves as stubborn as you. The other man was testing his patience.

I don't know. I don't know any others. He held back as much of the sorrow he felt at that as he could.

There is a reason for that. Vlad picked up on his feelings. I have killed many a werewolf with my bare hands. He twisted the proverbial knife in the proverbial wound.

Is that a threat? His inquiry was laced with a growl. Moony did not like being threatened.

A warning. And a promise if he stepped out of line.

I am not scared of you. Remus' eyes hardened.

Do you think you could last against me if I really wanted you dead? And my granddaughter did not step in again? The latter he thought to himself.

That does not make me scared. I must accept such knowledge and face it. Death was a given in life, especially with Voldemort running rampant again.

That is to accept defeat before the battle is even waged. The idea was preposterous. Why fight at all then?

I did not say I would not fight with my all. I just meant that death does not scare me. He had seen too much of it, had lost too much to it.

You are odd. Vlad regarded him as though he had gone mad.

Why is that? Remus looked back blankly.

Morticia was growing bored by their staring at one another. Not to mention others were pointing and whispering about it. Then again, she had never seen her grandfather so interested in talking to someone before. She ribbed Harry with her elbow and nodded toward them. "Cute couple, huh?" Harry asked as he leaned over and spoke in her ear. She nodded back with a small grin.

You accept that I would kill you should we fight, yet you would willingly face me in battle. The logic of the lupine made no sense to the aged count.

I would not give over my life without a fight, but I would accept death and defeat when they came. To Remus it was simple. He would fight with his all in the knowledge he could die, but he would not lay over his life as though it meant nothing.

Why? Vlad was having difficult understanding, even with all his years of wisdom and knowledge and experience.

Why accept death? Remus found the question odd. The end came to all things.

Padfoot pawed at Harry. Harry shooed him away, interested in the sight before him. Padfoot pawed him again, wanting attention. Harry finally patted at his head absently but did not look at him. The dog sighed as best a dog could, happy to have at least that much attention.

Yes. I have never accepted defeat or death. I have never lost for that reason. And the fact that he was the strongest of his kind.

Is that why, truly? Remus could not believe that.

Yes.

Perhaps you had someone besides yourself to fight for? Remus glanced to Morticia then back again.

My family, my honor. Vlad agreed.

Your honor is what you make it. Honor can get you killed. He had seen it happen, had read of many stories where honor meant death.

"You know," Harry spoke in Morticia's ear, "Lupin, he's the one that made me understand my sexual preference was alright."

"Oh?" She passed him a intrigued look.

"Yes." Harry smiled, knowing he was on the right track. Vlad liked men, too, it seemed.

Honor is being fair and not giving up in a fight. Implying that Remus was not honorable in a way.

Again, I never said I would give up. Remus did not like the implication.

Accepting defeat is giving up. Vlad could not seem to make the werewolf understand.

I accept I will one day die. And Remus likewise could not make the vampire understand.

I do not have that luxury. Though at times he wished for it.

For that, I am sorry. To not have the knowledge that you will have that peace. I also envy. To know what the other man had to know, to see what he had seen.

Then you are a fool.

For? Remus asked curiously.

To envy such a thing. I have out lived my lover, the child I bore . . . He stopped a split second, realizing he had just let something slip out he had not intention to. He had become to wrapped up in the argument, debate.

Remus thought nothing of his bearing a child. It has its advantages to a degree. As a scholar, I must admit that.

I will also out live my beloved granddaughter. There is no advantage to that. He feared, loathed the day her death would come.

You would take mortality over your power? Remus watched him carefully. The answer would decide just how he looked at Vlad.

Without time for thought, or even trying to think about it, he answered, Yes. He did so with conviction.

You are far more noble than many a man. He held higher respect for the vampire. The count deserved a chance for them to get along. You hold a love stronger than many as well.

I am no mere man.

No, I guess neither of us are, but we used to be. We still have that. They could hold on to humanity if not being human.

Many a century has taught me my lessons. And he had to admit, Remus was wise for his years.

Time is the best teacher. Remus agreed.

On that I will agree with you. Which earned him a smirk from the lupine.

Morticia sighed at Harry's side. "This is getting very boring," she whispered. Her patience was short and she could take no more of them just looking at each other. "Grandfather?" She addressed the count.

"Wonder what they are saying to each other," Harry mused to Morticia as she stood.

Morticia walked over to Vlad and waved a hand in front of his face. Vlad snapped his attention from Remus and back to his surroundings. "Yes, my blood jewel?"

"You've been staring at each other for like twenty minutes!" She said in exasperation, hands falling on her hips.

We had things to discuss. He sat back down.

Oh? Whatever could **_you_** discuss with a **_werewolf_**? She asked him in amusement as she sat back down between him and Harry.

He cleared his throat. The fact that if I so wished he would already be dead. She did not need to know any more.

She laughed, making her friends and Lupin look at her curiously. He already knew that. His uncomfortable behavior amused her.

I was driving the point home, Jewel.

Sure, she said in a manner that let him know she did not believe him.

What are you implying? He looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

Nothing at all. I'm just sure you didn't talk about that for **_twenty_** minutes. She rolled her eyes. He was so dense at times. Did he think her that naive?

Don't over exaggerate. It was not twenty minutes. She was just as dramatic as he was, even if she rebutted the fact.

If you say so. She still did not believe him, and she knew it had been a long time. She turned her attention to Remus with a smile. "So, Professor Lupin, how has your day been?"

Remus smiled back. "Fine, Miss Tepes." He knew it had to irk Vlad that his granddaughter was so nice to him.

"Okay, no fair. For the rest of us that can't read minds, what just happened?" Harry looked from one to the other.

"Nothing," Remus and Morticia answered.

"Sure," he drawled knowing they were not saying something. "Can I talk to you alone, Professor?" He looked up at Remus.

"Of course." Remus nodded and smiled at the boy. Harry stood and the two walked out into the hall. Morticia looked to her grandfather with a smirk. They could talk with the other two gone.


	10. Werewolves and Vampires

Harry walked with Remus out the Great Hall. He could hardly contain the smirk wanting to play on his lips as he got the older man alone. Finally, once he was certain they were alone and no one would hear them, he started right in. "You like him don't you?" Keeping his face as blank as he could, for the moment.

"Who?" Remus asked, playing that he had no idea whom Harry meant. The answer was rather obvious given who he had just had a rather interesting, if nearly heated, debate with.

"Vlad," Harry answered slowly like Remus' mind was running just as slow. Who else could he have meant, he wondered to himself.

Remus arched a brow not only at the thought of liking Vlad but also at the way in which Harry responded, like Remus was now the student and Harry the adult. "Like him?" Knowing for fact that Harry did not mean in passing friendship or platonic interest.

"Yes," just as slowly as before, "like him. Are attracted to him." Harry knew Remus could not be that thick headed. Why was he giving him such a hard time in answering a simple yes or no question. Harry found it annoying.

"He is attractive, yes," Remus admitted. Even a straight man would have to admit, likely with great envy, that Vlad possessed a remarkable dark, mysterious quality that was sexy. As a man attracted to his own gender, Remus found Vlad dreamy. But that was simply the man's body and the mystery and danger that pervaded from him. "I do not know him to like him, Harry," Remus concluded. While attracted, that was all. Lust was hardly a basis for liking the man as Harry meant.Thinking on it further, Remus wondered really how he could like the vampire at all. "Hell, he wanted to kill me the first time he laid eyes on me."

"He didn't look like he wanted to kill you just now." Harry smirked as he had been trying not to do. "He looked interested."

"Interested? In me?" Remus found that hard to fathom. He was, after all, a werewolf. Vlad had made it quite obvious his opinions on that lot. Why would he change those thoughts for a simple man such as Remus J. Lupin?

"No, the tooth fairy," Harry answered sarcastically. He rolled his eyes deciding that Remus really was as thick as he acted. "Yes, you." His tone was that of someone about to smack someone else over the head for being stupid.

"He does not know me," he argued for Vlad, as he had for himself. You had to know someone to like them, to really want more than just their body. "He was just interested in what I told him. Nothing more."

"Really," Harry grinned devilishly, "I think he was interested in your body."

"Harry!" He shook his head. The boy was shaping up to be so very much like his father and, which was a bit scary, Sirius.

"What?" Innocently smiling at the older man. "I was just stating an opinion." Opening the door for Remus to retaliate without thought.

"How do you know?" A smirk played on Remus' face. If Harry wanted to devil him and give him a hard time, he would return the favor. "Unless you like it yourself?"

"You're a little old for me..." Harry started only to cut himself off, opening yet another door into Remus argument.

"And he isn't old for me?" He asked simply, hiding a smug smile.

"He doesn't look his age now does he," he replied, hurrying on before Remus said something about Harry implying he looked old. "He could be Ticia's father instead of grandfather."

Remus sighed. Harry was correct. Vlad and he did appear about the same age, if not younger in fact than Remus. "You aren't going to let this go, are you?" He knew, without asking, the answer. Harry was doggedly determined like his mother always was.

"Nope." Then he grinned broadly. "Oh, and your butt is kind of cute."

Remus rolled his eyes, making no comment at Harry's candor. "What do you want me to do about it?" If only to get the lad to leave it be once he proved that there was nothing to him and Vlad other than perhaps a sexual lust.

"Do the school a favor," Harry stated easily, eyes dancing behind his glasses, "and go get laid. You're getting cranky." He could have died laughing at the look that graced the professor's face but forced himself to hold it in.

"Harry James Potter!" Remus exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes?" He inquired innocently.

"Go eat," he told him when he could think of nothing else to say. Placing a hand on his nose and rubbing away some tension with a sigh.

"Come on. I was just kidding." Harry placed a hand on Remus' arm to let him know it was all in fun. "Ticia sees it, too, you know. Said she's never seen him like he just was, that interested in someone," he confided, placing all candor and geniality aside.

Remus sighed again. Harry really was not going to drop it. "Well, I'm going to go eat." Saying no more about Vlad or this little talk as he walked back to the Great Hall.

"You could ask him to sit at the table with you," Harry pointed out, giving Remus a little encouraging spiritual shove in the right direction. He followed behind him in hopes of getting Remus to do something for himself for once.

"Maybe another time," Remus replied. "He needs to be with his granddaughter right now," he easily passed off an excuse. He did believe that Morticia needed her grandfather at the time. Harry was the only other one besides Poppy to have anything much to do with her.

Harry shook his head in defeat. He could only hope Morticia had better luck with Vlad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He is a nice man," Morticia told her grandfather as she watched Harry lead Remus from the Great Hall, silently wishing him luck.

"If you say so," Vlad answered, seemingly disinterested in the subject of Lupin. He had better things to think about than some werewolf professor with odd ideas.

"You don't think so?" She looked up at him with an innocent, curious expression.

He could tell she wanted him to accept Remus to some degree. Was not killing him not enough to prove he had, in the very slightest at least. "I think he has much to learn."

"Why?" She sounded as she had when she was so very young and so very naive.

"He is young and naive about the way things work," he stated simply. "Prepared to accept death, defeat should it come." Remus was a fool as far as he was concerned. Of course, death and defeat was something that Vlad had not been faced with since becoming what he was.

"What is he suppose to do, should it come?" Morticia sipped her pumpkin juice, eyes looking at the table. Her demeanor and voice casual and curious.

Vlad was reminded of his beloved daughter for a moment, but Morticia was sharper and could easily turn a conversation around. He had to watch her and what he said. "What have I always taught you to do?" He raised a brow and looked down at her when she looked up and rolled her eyes. "Not give up, fight."

He always found a way to put a lesson into every conversation. Morticia hated it. "When the fight is done, and I lose?" Not letting him distract her from her purpose or line of questioning. He had to realize that his opinions were not the only opinions and not right for everyone else.

"If you do not give up then you cannot lose," answered simply. She had been taught this over and over growing up.

"You have high ideals," she informed him setting down her juice and giving him her full attention.

"I have told you my ways are the old ways." He could see that her very short time with mortals was changing her. He was proud she was learning. "That is why you are here, to learn more than I can teach you." His eyes grew sad. He could only hope that the changes would not rip her from him.

"Do you mean," she asked as though he had not brought up her reason for being at Hogwarts, "even if I die I will not lose as long as I do not give up?" The debate over death was growing tiresome.

"Yes."

She nodded. "I can understand that." She watched as he smiled at her, proud. "I figure he does as well," sliding Remus back into the conversation. "That does not mean we can't accept death as a given."

"It is hard for someone who cannot die to accept death as a given, Jewel," he answered sadly.

Morticia nodded and placed her hand on his arm. She hated it when he grew sad for any reason. He was just a dear and gentle man no matter how mortals thought of him. She gave him an encouraging smile as she squeezed his arm under her hand.

Vlad looked into Morticia's eyes and gave her a small smile. "You have your mother's eyes."

"I do?" He had never told her that before. The fondness in his voice warmed her.

"Yes, she got them from your grandfather." He wrapped an arm around her and held her close to his side. She was the only thing in his life that meant anything now.

She smiled at him, showing him the emotion she felt. "I love you," she verbalized.

"You are my heart," he told her softly, "and I love you with all of it." He kissed the top of her head. He could not imagine what he would do if anything ever happened to her.

"You need to share it with another, not be alone," she told him as she leaned into his side.

"I am not alone. I have you, and when the time is right your children." He saw a frown grace her lips as she nodded. He squeezed her lightly a moment. "Jewel, I loved once. I will not lose again."

Morticia could hear the pain in his voice and felt a sadness set deep within herself. She hugged him to her tightly. "Grandfather," she said softly, sadly. Vlad held her close again kissing the top of her head. "I will not give up," she vowed to him.

"I would be disappointed if you did." He smiled down at her. She was as much like him as she was her mother, who had been like his lost love.

She nodded and leaned back, taking up her original position and lifting up her juice to her lips. "You know, Professor Lupin is handsome," she spoke offhandedly after the drink.

"That he is," Vlad agreed easily. Remus was indeed a handsome man. He was not rugged like an athlete or sensual like a model, but he was very handsome in his own way. Perhaps it was his intelligence and the way he wore it.

"You are a lot alike," she continued when he said nothing further. At his raised brow, she elaborated, "You are. Stubborn, proud, handsome, nice, smart..."

"Now you flatter," he cut her off. "What is it you want?" She always played him up when she was after something.

"Flatter?" She had not meant it that way and was a bit shocked he took it so.

"Yes, now answer the question," he demanded before she started off on some other topic to distract them.

"I don't want anything," she answered honestly. Well, for the most part. She did want nothing, for herself at least. "Garethan was enough."

"Jewel, you know what I meant. Though anything you want is yours as it has always been." He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"What did you mean?" Smiling at his love for her.

"First you state that we are alike... What is it you want?" She was hinting to something, and he had a pretty good idea what it was. He wondered if young Harry was hinting about the same to the werewolf wherever they had gone.

"I don't want anything," she answered firmly.

He could tell she had an argument ready if he called her on lying. So, he tried a sideways approach. "Really?" He would have her say it.

"What do you think I want?" She turned his earlier game on him. If he was going to be stubborn with his lessons about fighting and death, she was going to be stubborn about this.

He gave in then and there at the look deep in her eyes. He pulled her tight to him again. "For me to be happy," he answered. He felt her hug him back and smile against his chest. His jewel would do anything to see him happy as he would for her. If him getting to know the werewolf in an attempt at his own happiness would see her happy, then he would get to know the werewolf.

At that time Remus returned followed by Harry. The older looked straight ahead as he walked to the head table to sit and eat. Vlad watched him a moment before standing and walking to sit beside him. Harry joined Morticia, who was slightly stunned that her grandfather rose and walked to Remus, with a smile. She had obviously been much more successful than he had.

"I am to get to know you better," Vlad informed Remus bluntly as he sat beside him.

"Oh?" Remus asked, arching a brow without looking at him. He was not surprised that the count sat without invitation.

"Yes," he answered simply, looking to Harry and Ticia as they sat watching them with matching smiles. He subtly motioned to the two to draw the man's attention.

Remus nodded slightly. "Children can be the greatest and most trying of things," he supplied, letting Vlad lead the conversation. If the vampire wanted to talk, he would have to do the talking.

"They can, though their hearts are in the right place." He watched the children a moment more before averting his eyes back to Remus. He could tell the man was letting him lead.

"Yes," Remus agreed, speaking between bites of food.

"They would make a good match, if Harry were interested." He glanced up to see Morticia leave Harry's side, wondering where she was headed, and watching as she slipped from the Great Hall.

"But he has interests elsewhere," Remus agreed. He was not inclined to speak of them with Vlad, even if Harry did like the vampire.

"He may, but from what Jewel says, not at this school." Vlad watched the other man closely. He was fond of Harry, that was obvious. Vlad could tell that Remus had a near fatherly affection for the boy.

"No. I believe she and I may be the only ones that know, besides you now." He glanced at the older man. While he doubted Vlad would talk to anyone besides those he already had while at the school, he did not want him going and spreading Harry's secret. Harry was the one that had to let people know.

"Though I kept it from her, it is nothing to be ashamed of." His eyes told Remus Harry's secret was safe. After living for as long as he had, Vlad knew very well how to keep secrets.

"No, I have told Harry that," Remus agreed. He was beginning to find the conversation not that hard to keep up. Vlad did not seem quite the same man that was wishing to rip him apart or belittle his ideals.

"And is he?" Vlad inquired curiously. "Still ashamed?" He had not seemed so, though embarrassed slightly when Vlad was made aware. Vlad assumed that was likely the nature in which the information was brought to light.

"I don't believe so. He just doesn't broadcast it." Much in the same manner as Remus. Most people did not know the exact orientation of the werewolf, though some made guesses right and wrong.

"It is funny, is it not?" Vlad mused offhandedly.

Remus looked at him puzzled. He doubted he was talking about Harry being gay. "What?" He asked when the vampire remained silent.

Vlad looked at him a moment. "That everyone knows the boy-who-lived, but they don't see the human side of him. Just the legend. Even his friends." He imagined that was why Harry stuck with Morticia. He felt a kinship with her, other than just being so naive and innocent.

"Harry dislikes that," Remus commented, agreeing with the count's observation. "He lives under its shadow every day."

Vlad saw the pain that put deep in Remus' eyes. He could see the werewolf had a depth nearly equal to Harry's to care for others no matter what. He wondered if Remus had been as innocent and naive as Harry when he was Harry's age. "He lives under many shadows. I have seen." He felt the odd impulse to place a hand of comfort on Remus' shoulder but refrained.

"Yes. He is stronger than anyone else I know." Remus looked back to his food from Vlad. He picked at it now instead of eating it.

"He is too young to be that strong. I should have taken care of Voldemort when he came to me." He looked sour, expression darkening. He regretted his decision to just turn the man away, to let his peers deal with him, more than ever.

"He came to you?" Remus asked in wonder. Vlad now had his undivided attention.

"As Tom Riddle wanting the 'gift', as he put it. I turned him away. He came back as Voldemort to offer an alliance. Again I turned him away. I should have ended him then." He had felt the evil, the power in Tom and then more so in Voldemort. At the time he felt he was far above whatever the man did to the mortals, magic user or muggle. He had not known he would be sending his greatest possession out into it.

"You cannot change the past but live for tomorrow," Remus told him wisely, sounding far older than he was. His eyes shadowed with his own memories and pains. And, while wishing deep down for what it would have been had Vlad destroyed Voldemort, he knew that it was fruitless to do so.

"I have lived too long not to understand that," he spoke softly. He looked to Remus in wonder at what happened to the man that he knew something that had taken Vlad a long time to come to grips with. "But... when I saw what he did to that boy..." He trailed off shaking his head eyes looking to Harry, who seemed all alone.

"I was very close to his parents," Remus said, letting Vlad know he knew and understood too well. "He continues to do such things to families every day."

"I was told of your friendship, that his father and Sirius broke laws for you." He looked into the other man's eyes. He saw how much what those men had done then still meant to Remus now, and he also so that light of remembrance turn to a flame of hatred and betrayal.

"So did the man that betrayed us, betrayed James and Lily." Remus' voice was laced with a hate and anger so deeply etched into his soul that it almost hurt to hear.

"Every debt is paid. His time will come," Vlad assured him. Again he felt that Remus needed comfort, that the man held so much inside of himself and let no one in. Morticia was right. He and Remus were a lot alike.

"Yes. I hope it is slow and painful." His eyes flashed yellow as he spoke with that same hate and anger.

"It saddens me to see such a gentle soul as you hope for something like that." Vlad's eyes conveyed this to the other man. He had to admit this was the first time he had truly seen a taste of the wolf in Remus. He was not surprised, really, that the hate and anger the other man radiated at the moment provoked it. He was surprised, however, that it took that much to do so. Remus really was like no other werewolf he had met, or so he hoped. He did not relish the fact that he could have killed someone like the man before him.

"He has ruined too many lives for any pity from me," Remus bit out. The fork in his hand bending without his knowing as he gripped it far too tight.

"Pitying and not wishing a horrible death on someone are two different things," Vlad reminded gently. He took Remus' fork before the man hurt himself.

"Perhaps," Remus relented. "He has never extended such to anyone himself, but..." He sighed in defeat. "I suppose wishing so upon him makes me like him in a way."

Vlad was amazed at how fast the anger and hate passed from Remus. "It lowers you to his level a bit, yes."

Again Remus sighed. "Moony has corrupted me, I believe." He rubbed his face feeling so very old.

"The animal only has as much power as you give it," he informed him, eyes hardening a bit.

"I give it none, now. It has taken time to get here, though." He sat back, slumping in his seat.

Vlad nodded. "You have had a hard life yourself. I can read it."

Remus nodded back. "Yes. I feel much older than I am." Boy, did he ever. He felt like Albus looked some days, minus the twinkle in the old man's eyes.

"But your spirit is still young, playful." Vlad's hand unconsciously touched Remus', handing out the support the vampire had seen the werewolf need since seating himself.

Remus smiled fondly at a memory. "I'm a Marauder. Of course I'm playful." He told him proudly.

"Marauder?" Vlad asked. The term was not foreign to him but it was obvious Remus meant something far different than the images brought forth to Vlad's mind of what a marauder truly was.

"You should have seen me as a boy at this school," Remus stated wistfully. "James, Sirius, Peter, and I. We have quite the reputation as pranksters and jokesters while students."

Vlad gave him a small smile. "I can see the boy still inside the man before me." He watched as memories played across Remus' face, seeing the man happy in those memories. "May I?" He raised his hand to Remus' brow, wanting to see what the man saw. He waited without touching until he had permission.

Remus nodded, watching Vlad as the man touched his brow. He saw what Vlad saw. His memories of his childhood, good and bad. What it was like to be an outcast because of his curse. His making true friends with James, Sirius, and Peter. Seeing his world ripped apart by Voldemort time and time again. And finally, seeing Harry and Sirius again third year. Along with everything else in between.

Vlad felt it all, the emotions and everything. He withdrew his hand it all almost too much to take as it flooded over him. He looked pale as he looked at Remus, who still watched him. "I should have warned you," Remus spoke softly after a moment.

"I have seen worse," Vlad brushed it off.

Remus nodded. "I imagine so."

"You never told him?" Vlad asked out of the blue to change the subject from dark things. He knew the answer to his question but it was one of the few things he latched onto. All he received from Remus was the shake of his head. "It took a long time to get over," Vlad observed.

"Yes," Remus agreed. His unrequited crush on Sirius had in deed taken a long time for him to get over.

"He was a fool if he could not see," Vlad said with a firm voice, placing his hand on Remus' again.

"Fool?" Remus was not sure if he meant that he had been obvious in his crush or something entirely different.

"What you would have to offer," he explained, "as a companion."

Remus snorted derisively. "What can I offer?" He asked rhetorically. "I am but a simple, poor man." His eyes fixed on his pumpkin juice as he turned the glass lazily on the table.

"With more integrity than half this school put together." Vlad spoke as though he had known Remus a long time, and in a way he had now. He knew most of what there was to know about the man in part.

"Integrity means little to a lot of people," he added glumly.

"As my granddaughter is well aware, and you should be too from earlier today, I value integrity and honesty above all else."

"Yes. I said before, you are a very noble man."

"I am but a simple man, nothing more." The smirk he saw grace Remus' face reminded him briefly of Morticia.

"Thought you said you weren't a mere man," Remus intoned smugly, playfully.

"Did I mention I have a little problem with pride?" Vlad asked with a smile, pleased with the chuckle that got from the other man.

"You didn't have to," Remus responded with a light chuckle. At the arched brow from the count he elaborated, amused, "I've known Severus Snape far too long to not pick up on pride."

"Then you will realize how much this means." He sat forward to look Remus square in the eye. "I was rash in my reaction today. For that, I am sorry." When Remus nodded, he continued. "It is a good thing that Jewel was there or I would not have gotten to know the man I so nearly killed." He smiled softly. And perhaps still have the chance to know him better.

Remus smirked patting Vlad's hand on his arm to let him know all was forgiven. What do you wish to know? What more was there after all he had seen?

Anything you wish to tell me. I only looked far enough inside to see your friendships.

Remus realized he was right, but most of his life had centered around friends and the lack there of. I wouldn't know where to begin.

How about why you let me see inside. Vlad was very curious why a man he nearly killed had been so open in such an intimate way.

I have nothing to hide.

But you could have told me all I wanted to know... To look into ones mind is very personal. He watched closely the man's face and demeanor as he waited for an answer.

I am open. Remus shrugged, passing the matter off as nothing.

"Is there anything you wish to know about me?" He asked, curious. Neither man noticed as the children and professors alike started to trickle from the Great Hall.

"I know enough from what you have said."

"Enough to what?" Remus was more and more a puzzle and a surprise to him.

"That I don't need to know anymore, as it will not change my judgement," he told him simply, meeting his eyes.

"And you have judged me?" He leaned in, very curious to the outcome of that judgement indeed. He did not know if he had ever been judged by a werewolf or not.

"Well," Remus started as simply as he had been speaking, "you are a nice, honest, noble, loving person."

Vlad smiled, chuckling and shaking his head. "I've never been called nice so many times before." In ways it was disconcerting.

"So many times?" Remus asked curiously. He knew he had said so only once.

"Yes. My granddaughter said the same thing a while ago." He looked bemused.

"The truth is spoken more often..." Remus started to say before being interrupted by Vlad's indignant response.

"It's ruining my reputation! If people hear the word nice associated with my name, they won't run in fear anymore." He almost sounded childish, a slight whine to the end.

Remus blamed the man's pride for his outburst. "Is that a problem?" He asked innocently.

"I like being thought of as scary... It has served me well in the past." He even looked pouty to Remus, who chuckled lightly.

"Well," he drawled with a smirk "you aren't." He chuckled more at the look Vlad gave him.

With the lift of an eyebrow, looking like Remus had just said the sky was not blue, he asked, "Then what am I?" He leaned in very close to Remus, looking him in the eye.

"A man, not mere, but a man with needs and wants the same as every other man." Remus looked back evenly.

"And those wants and needs?" Vlad asked softly never taking his eyes from the werewolf's.

"I do not know," Remus answered truthfully.

Vlad nodded and sat back to look around the room. "Seems as if they have deserted us," he observed needlessly. He quelled the rising interest in Remus, an interest that would have Morticia unbearably smug for days on end.

Remus shrugged nonchalantly. "Can't complain. The can be quite noisy."

Vlad had to agree. "Yes, they can." He gave pause, thinking over the time he had been conversing with Remus. "Though, I don't recall having to deal with the chatter tonight."

"You must have been distracted," Remus replied before realizing the way that sounded. He thought about it then decided he did not care.

"I must have been." Vlad smirked at Remus. "It was an interesting conversation." He grinned. "With the most intriguing company."

"Intriguing?" Remus took his turn to raise a brow and smirk.

"Yes, very." Vlad returned the smirk. "Shall we speak again? I find it most agreeable."

"I would like that," Remus agreed as he stood. He had papers to see to in his rooms before he turned in for the night.

Good. Vlad stood as well, rather close to Remus. May I?

Remus swallowed thickly but hid it very well. May you what?

Vlad leaned in so his lips were but millimeters from Remus' cheek. A peck goodnight.

Remus looked at him a moment taking in the smell of the man before him. The aroma was heady. Perhaps that is one of those needs and wants. He smiled at the count before inclining his head.

Vlad bestowed the lightest of touches to Remus' cheek with his lips. Perhaps it is. He stepped back from the werewolf. My granddaughter stated something very similar today.

What did she state? He could only imagine as Morticia had quite the way with her tongue when she wanted.

That I, as she put it, need to get laid. The faintest of blushes rose on the vampire's skin. Had he not fed the night before, the blush would have been none existent.

Harry told me the same. Remus smiled. Children really were something sometimes.

I think they may have planned this.

Remus chuckled. That was stating the obvious. Really? He asked sarcastically.

Remind me to thank them. He smiled.

Remus nodded. He would as he would have to do the same. Yes. He turned to leave the room. He really needed to get to those papers.

Goodnight, my friend wolf.

And you, Count. Remus stopped and bowed his head to the man before heading for the door.

Tomorrow then.

Yes.

Vlad watched Remus leave a smile staying on his lips. Morticia was going to be hard to live with for a while. She always was when she was right. He sighed, shook his head, and headed off to his own devices.


	11. From Enemies to Lovers

Morticia slowly made her way outside for some fresh air. She was happy that her grandfather had at least found an adult to talk to on a fairly equal level, unlike the servants they had at home. She hoped they would become more but that was hardly up to her and her whimsy. Making her way to the flight practice field, she stopped at the edge to look down on the lake. The darkness of the night soothed all her sense and she felt a call from the it. Closing her eyes, she listened for a moment before beginning to sing a dark, beautiful song that the night seem to embrace with its own accompaniment.

Having been lost in her thoughts, Morticia had failed to notice the silver blond young man standing in the shadows as she left the school. Draco followed her curiously, silently. He wondered what he would see. Part of him just wanting to see her while another part fancied what a vampire might do in the night. He stood transfixed as she sang. The words meant nothing to him. He guessed them to be Romanian but he was not certain. But the feeling and the sound was both cold and dark as it was beautiful and alive. Much like Morticia, he mused.

Once Morticia seemed to come to a slight lull in the song, Draco felt he should make comment before someone came across them and found him staring at her in wonder... in want. "Didn't know vampires could sing," he broke the moment, stepping out where she could fully see him.

Morticia stopped her song and turned to the voice. She eyed him a moment curious that he could follow her, be that close and she did not noticed until he spoke. "My father and my mother's father were human, you know," she explained. To some people that small amount of humanity might mean something.

To Draco, it was just another way to make a cutting remark. "So," he started with a smirk, "you're not even pure blood." Part of him told him that made her even less worthy of him. That part, unsurprisingly, sounded like his father.

"Vampire? No, I'm not." She walked toward him slowly, casually, not as she had in the infirmary. "Does that amuse you?" She could see his smirk, his eyes as if it were noon on a cloudless day.

"Yes," he admitted, swallowing at her approach. She looked ethereal in the moon light. He reminded himself that she could kill him easily before he could raise his wand. Vampires were very dangerous, which made her all that more appealing.

"I'm still superior to you." She smirked at his nervousness. They both remembered the incident in the infirmary well. He was a bit frightened but would not let himself back down from her.

He looked her up and down, shoving his own apprehension deep down in himself. "You're a vampire," he bit out brazenly. "The bottom of the barrel."

"Then why would your master come begging to my grandfather?" She was within feet of him. Her eyes reflected the dark heavens and the lights from the castle. She wore a smirk worthy of a Malfoy.

Draco could feel the closeness as much as he could see it. His body yearned for her to get closer, but he would not let that comment lie. "I have no master. I'm a Malfoy." He flinched internally at how much he sounded like his father.

Morticia snorted. "You want me to believe your father does not follow Voldemort? Try again." She moved closer a step or two. She could see his pride warring within in him.

"So," he replied coldly, "that's my father. Not me." He looked at her defiantly, proudly. He had nothing to hide from her gaze. No one would believe what she said about him should she go spreading rumors. He could be honest for the first time in his life, with her and himself.

She arched a brow. "You would defy him." She was not asking. "I can see it in your eyes. Why act like him?" She moved close, three or four strides away. She could smell him, hear him as though she were right beside him. Her body thrummed to be closer, to touch him, taste him.

"So what if I defied him. No one is my master." His words sounded arrogant to his own ears, but they were the truth. No one would rule him, not his father and not Voldemort, at least once he was old enough to be his own man.

"Perhaps you are more noble than I was led to believe." She had seen him as his father's puppet. His independence, arrogance, pride were so very appealing to her. He was worthy of her. Her grandfather could not deny that, for the most part. But, she reminded herself, Draco did not want her.

"I'm a Malfoy," he bit out arrogantly. He again sounded like his father, and he hated it. However, it was who he was. He would not be any less than what he was born. "You on the other hand," he returned to his cold words of attack, "are nothing but a mudblood of the vampire world."

"I think I heard you the first time," she answered his declaration of his lineage. She raised a brow as she thought about the other. "Mudblood?" Her mother had been a vampire, as she was. A half-breed, or quarter-breed, was hardly a mudblood in the strictest sense of the word.

"You don't even know what that is?" Draco sneered at her like this was heaven to his ears. Another way to strike out against her. How could she be in their world and not know what a mudblood was, of course Potter had not either at first.

"I know what it is," with a tone like speaking to an exasperating child. "I do not follow your reasoning."

"Not even a pure blood, not even full powered." He just looked at her, ignoring the flash of red through her eyes. He was reminded of blood then figured that was the point, the reason for the color.

"Being pureblood does not make one full powered. It is the heart, the soul that lights the fire of power." Her eyes flashed again and burned as she gazed on him.

Draco saw a hunger in those eyes that ran his blood hot then cold then hot again. He swallowed thickly. "If you say so," he forced his voice to keep its edge. "Blood is everything." He realized right away that was the wrong thing to say to a vampire.

Morticia was at his side in less than a blink of an eye. He did not see her move but felt the heat of her body against his, the heat of her breath on his ear and neck. "You're right," she whispered in a sultry voice. "Blood is everything in some ways."

He swallowed again, staring straight ahead. The feel of her that close was heady and his blood roared in his own ears as he became aware of how close her mouth was to his neck. "You wouldn't dare." He did not sound so certain. "My father would have you staked."

"The question is," she purred, "would you let me? I thought you didn't care what you father thought."

"He would be quite unhappy if you used me as a meal." Her breath was setting his blood on fire, straight to his groin.

"Not a meal, boy. A taste." She licked his ear slowly from lobe to top. "But, I have sworn to not feed on flesh." She stepped back from him, missing the feel of him against her.

Draco like wise missed the heat, feeling a chill go through him as the warmth next to him was gone. His heart beat fast, his blood roared through his ears, and his body ached for her. "A taste?" He asked her dreamily.

She looked at him, trying to calm her own body. "A taste." She leaned in again and licked his pulse point before she could stop herself. His reactions were driving her wild. She had thought about this nearly since the first time she saw him.

Draco moaned a little, stepping toward her involuntarily. She sucked on his neck, careful to make her teeth stay in check. She felt and heard his blood pump even faster as his breathing speeded up. She drew away from him, stepping back and looking into his eyes. "This isn't right."

"Right?" His eyes were glazed over and his voice was still dreamy like he was caught in a haze.

Morticia shook his shoulders hard. "Draco, snap out of it."

He blinked a moment then looked at her. "What did you do to me?" He asked in a whisper, dazed.

"I..." She stepped back, almost stumbling, shaking her head. She turned around to leave, embarrassed at the way she let herself lose control.

He grabbed her. He had to know what was going on, and he did not want her to leave. "What was that?"

"What?" She did not look at him. Her voice barely reached his ears.

"That... The way you made me feel. As if you were touching me all over." His body still tingled.

"I don't... I seduced you, mesmerized you, I guess." She went to tug away. "I didn't mean to." Draco did not let go. If she really wanted loose she could easily over power him. He stepped closer still feeling the affects she had on him. "Draco..." She pulled away and stepped back again.

"Yes?" He moved after her, to touch her.

"I... Not like this. Not with the fog over your mind." She stepped back again only to have him follow.

"There is no fog." He grabbed her arm finally and pulled her to him, kissing her. She was shocked but let him kiss her. He brushed his lips over hers lightly, and at her stifled moan deepened the kiss. His hands went to her back holding her to him as she leaned in returning the kiss.

Finally, Draco came up for air looking surprised that he had just kissed her. He had thought about the taste of her lips as he fought with her, quipped at her. He stared at her at the feeling in his body. He met her eyes as she looked at him before she turned her head away. His hand caught her chin and turned her face back to him, kissing her again.

Morticia kissed back hungrily this time as his hands roamed over her whole body. She moaned into his mouth, causing him to start kissing his way down her neck. "This is how you made me feel." His voice was husky, vibrating against her skin and making her tingle all over.

She panted. "Draco..." His name came out a moan.

Draco did not respond verbally, licking at her neck. His tongue searched out and found her own pulse point, laving it and sucking on it lightly. Her whimper made him painfully hard. "I need you." He nipped at her neck. "Want you." He kissed up to her ear. "Have to have you." His whisper made her insides quiver.

Hesitantly she put a hand in his hair. "Do you understand what you are doing?"

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Seducing you?" He was rewarded with a smirk and a kiss. He kissed back but could tell she was hesitant. "You want me to stop," he pulled away, "for now?"

"I... It is all so... I..." She looked down, embarrassed. Her words shambles in her mind as well as on her tongue. "I'm confused," she finally got out softly.

He kissed her again. "I will have you," he promised, sounding as much like a Malfoy as possible.

She looked up at him hesitantly, confused and frightened. He let her go and took her hand, leading her back inside. The light was far too bright for him, and he looked to see if it was bright for her as well. Her eyes had narrowed drastically, and what he could see of the pupils they were hardly there, mere pinpoints.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned at her reaction. His eyes had already adjusted to the change in light.

"Yes. My eyes are just sensitive to light." She gave him a small smile.

He nodded. "Where to? Somewhere a little more populated would be a good idea." He was not ready to leave her side.

She listened to her surroundings. "There are only two people in the Great Hall. Perhaps the library?"

"Too many dark corners." He looked thoughtful.

"Then where?"

He silently cursed before pulling her along to the Great Hall. The place was very public. Anyone could walk in at any time. They should be safe there from each other's hands.

As they entered, they passed Remus on his way to his rooms. He eyed them curiously and surprised, but he had been distracted from his paper work too long and had to get it done to sleep before classes the next day. He figured that whatever was going he would learn of in time, and Vlad could see to his granddaughter.

Upon seeing her grandfather headed for the door they just came through, Morticia stilled. He eyed her over before his eyes landed on where she and Draco held hands. Draco was not about to let the older vampire intimidate him into letting go so tightened his hold. They had nothing to hide. He had decided already that no matter what anyone thought or said, she was his now. He was not going to let her go.

Vlad listened to their fast hearts and breathing as he smelled the pherimones rising off them both. He arched a brow slightly and looked at Morticia. Jewel?

Yes? She asked sheepishly, hesitant at how he could react.

Are you sure? He was quite... rude earlier this evening. He was concerned at the reasons she had to make this choice.

That is just his way. He's arrogant. She paused as a glint appeared in her eyes. And sexy as hell.

Vlad was not that surprised at her declaration. His granddaughter was audacious, much like he was. Yes, he is handsome. Young, but handsome. Has he apologized to you?

Uh...

Jewel... He sighed. Young people did not see things as he did, he reminded himself. But still, an apology was not much to ask for considering where this relationship seemed to be going so very quickly. If he feels for you at all he should apologize.

She nodded. She agreed. I... Well... Okay. She would not force Draco to apologize, and an apology was pointless if you had to ask for it.

It is only right. A love should not be so cruel. He swallowed a chuckle at the look on her face.

L...lover! Her voice squeaked even in their minds.

I know you have not yet. He smiled. But I can smell it. He will be your lover soon enough. He was not against the prospect of her being happy with Draco.

She flushed. Damn senses, she cursed.

He smiled broader at her. Where did you think you got it from?

Morticia rolled her eyes. Can we be alone now, grandpapa? She rarely called him that unless she wanted something. The slight whine was an affirmative that she indeed wanted him gone from the room.

Want to make me a great grandfather do you? He grinned at her as she sputtered. Wait a few days, Jewel, or I will be. He motioned to his nose again.

"Grandfather!" She went bright red.

"Yes, Jewel?" He asked innocently.

"Shoo!" She pointed to the door.

He nodded with a chuckle then sent a thought to Draco. You need to apologize, young man.

Draco startled at the voice in his head, watching as Vlad left. He then looked to Morticia who was still bright red. "What was that all about? Why are you so red?"

"He... I... He... Well... We should wait before... Or I'll end up..." She sputtered, stopping her rambling in frustration.

"End up what?"

"Pregnant," she answered softly, waiting on his reaction to that news.

His mouth made a small O. "Alright," he said after a moment. "Good thing we did stop." He watched her nod and saw this look on her face he could not quite place. "I should not have said what I did this morning." He could think of nothing else to say about it.

She knew her grandfather had to have said something to him for Draco to have thought to say anything, especially considering his timing. "You've said worse, Draco. I'm use to it." She looked at the floor.

"I..." He struggled with the words. "am sorry," he spit out softly, quickly.

"Thank you." She gave him a small smile before sighing. "But, it's not just been you." She sounded as she felt, hurt and alone.

"Do you have any friends?" He kicked himself after he asked it. That was not the best question, or how to phrase it.

"Harry, Hermione, Poppy..." She shrugged. She was not certain if she should include him in that now or not, but she wanted to.

"Figures the goody goodies would be." He ignored her eye roll. "Slytherins can give you more power, more protection."

"I have enough darkness in my life. I want real friends, not lackeys or whatever they are."

He sighed with a nod. "I do understand, really." He understood more than she could ever understand.

She nodded. "We are a lot alike."

"Yes." He kissed her on the lips.

She returned the kiss briefly the pulled back. "What has changed since this today, since when you spoke to me outside?" Her eyes searched his for the answer.

"I don't really know. I just don't want to fight anymore."

"Neither do I."

"Good. It gets in the way of other things." He grinned at her. She smiled back and kissed him. After the kiss he dropped his head back to stare at the ceiling, talking to it. "Why do you have to be fertile right now?" He wanted her so very bad.

She kissed his throat. "Fate can be cruel."

"Keep that up and you'll be bearing me a son."

Morticia kissed his throat again, licking up and down the column of flesh. "A son?"

He moaned his reply. "Yes."

"Why not a daughter?" She licked up to his ear, sucking on the earlobe.

"I don't know." He could not seem to make much sense out of anything. Her mouth was driving all thought from his mind. He pulled her mouth up to his, kissing her deeply. He moaned as she kissed back enthusiastically. "You want a daughter?" He asked as he pulled up for air.

"Gender does not matter to me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN/ After this point the story contains strong adult content that is not suitable for anyone under the legal age in your area. If you are under this age, I am not responsible for you reading this content. Please skip to after the next AN if you do not wish, or are too young, to read this content.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good." He started to unbutton her shirt, kissing at the flesh he uncovered.

"Aren't we young to be parents?" She asked, not stopping him.

"You started. I'm just finishing." He continued what he was doing, tasting every bit of flesh he could.

She groaned in pleasure. "I want this but..." She moaned as he found a sensitive spot. "...we should wait..." She gasped as he tortured that spot perfectly. "...a few days."

"What if I wanted you marked as mine." He licked the top of her breasts where the skin was exposed..

"Marked?" She asked in a husky voice, losing herself to the sensations he was causing.

"Yes. Swollen with my child. Marked as mine alone." He assaulted her breasts more thoroughly, sucking through her bra. She whimpered under him. "Would you be marked as mine?" He stopped and looked her in the eye. She was beautiful, more so than ever. Her skin was flushed, lips swollen, chest rising and falling as her breath quickened.

"Yes. Whatever you want." She pulled his mouth to hers and moaned. "I want you in me. Now." She bit at his lower lip gently.

He unfastened the front clasp of her bra before raising his wand and charming the doors closed. So much for anyone walking in at any time, of course the purpose of not being alone was gone. He dropped his wand and took a nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking on it. His actions elicited a long 'oooohhhh' from her. He pushed the bra and shirt off completely as he moved his mouth to the other nipple.

Morticia pulled at his shirt as his mouth drove her wild and his hands unfastened her pants, pulling them and her panties over her hips. She raised her hips to make it easier for him. "I want to feel your skin." She looked him in the eyes, hers black and red, hungry.

Draco kissed her again, hands moving over her ass, pushing her to him. The only thing that separated them was his pants. She ground herself against the hot hardness inside them. "Ticia..." he moaned out. He slid his hands up her inner thighs until he reached her heat and stroked her.

"I want you, Draco."

"Unhook my pants then. Take them off me." He began to kiss her neck again, stroking a little harder, slipping his fingers inside her.

She quickly unfastened his pants and shoved them over his ass. She then ran her finger nails his ass then up his back, loving the moan that ran through his body. Done. Now come into me, Draco.

He lifted her up and sat her on one of the tables, kissing her as he entered her. She caressed his mind as she arched, biting her lip as he broke all the way into her. He looked down at her in shock at the feeling of her touching his mind, stilling once fully seated into her. "What was that?"

A link to me.

He kissed her again, deeply, as he started a nice slow pace. She moved with him. He felt like he was on fire everywhere at once. "Ticia.. So warm... tight..." He sucked at her breasts, stroking her in time with his thrusts.

Morticia threw her head back, moaning from her gut. Her nails scraped lightly at his back over and over. He moaned around the nipple in his mouth, thrusting harder and faster. "Oh, Draco..." She panted, her nails digging into his shoulders.

Draco kissed up to her mouth, sucking her tongue into his own before kissing back to her neck. He left a trail of small love bites up and down the column of her throat. "I can'... so near..." He wanted to hold out, to make her find her release first.

She sucked at his neck before pulling back to look in his eyes. "May... may I?" Her teeth peeked out from under her upper lip. She was hesitant to ask but wanted to taste him so very badly.

"Yes. Anything."

She nodded, putting her mouth to his neck, licking and suckling at the flesh before piercing the skin. Then she withdrew her teeth and sucked at the wound, lapping up the blood that drained from the holes she made. The taste on her tongue, the warmth in her mouth made her clench around Draco hard, sucking for all her worth at his neck.

Draco followed her release immediately, filling her with his seed. Once he felt no more coming forth, he stilled, staying inside of her. He shivered at the feel of the tongue licking at the wound on the side of his neck. "Oh, Draco..." reached his ears. He looked down at Morticia as she leaned back slightly and licked her lips. He could not resist the urge to kiss her deeply, tasting his own blood.

"I could feel you... in my head... like you were inside my body."

"Did it bother you?" She looked at him in worry. The last thing she wanted to do was repulse him now.

"No, never. I loved it, but I almost lost control. Before I could pleasure you." He looked shamed by that admission.

She put her hand to his face. "That's alright." She gave him a gentle smile. "Pleasuring you is a pleasure."

He smiled back, looking in her eyes as he place a hand on her stomach. "Do you think we did?"

"I do not know. We may have." Her smile grew. "If we did, my grandfather is going to kill me."

"I doubt that. I can read people, too." He returned the kiss she bestowed on him. "I want you again..."

"Perhaps somewhere more private?" She smirked at him. While he had locked the doors, the house elves could pop in at any moment.

"Hmm, but where?" He started kissing her neck again. He was fine right where he was.

"I don't... know." She pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him. She cut her tongue on her own fang as they kissed. Balaur... She whispered in his mind. The sharing of the blood making the link mutual.

Feeling her presence in his mind, he tried out what he thought she had just done. I think it's too late my little vamp. He told her as he hardened within her.

She moaned as he filled her up again. Little vamp? She smiled at him, amused.

Yes. Now where were we? Oh yes, I remember. He began to move painfully slow, taking his time as he kissed every inch of her he could reach. He loved the way she laid back on the table to give him more friction. What do you want? Tell me.

She took his hands and put them on her breasts. Take me. Hard. Fill me. Feel me. She let him feel just how he was making her feel over their new link. He moaned and began to rub her nipples with his thumbs, upping the pace. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her. Harder, Balaur. I can take it. I like some pain. She looked him in the eye.

Draco moved harder, faster, nearly sending her off the other side of the table. He had to catch her before she slid too far, pausing in their activity to laugh for a moment. Morticia smiled up at him, chuckling herself. Good catch, Balaur.

Don't want to lose you. He looked at her then asked. Balaur? She had said it several times but this was the first time he was coherent enough to inquire. He kissed her deeply as he waited for her answer.

Dragon.

His kiss grew harder. My little vamp. She smiled up at him. He began to thrust into her again. Wrap your legs around me so we don't have anymore mishaps. Guiding her legs around him as she complies.

Soon he returned to the pace he had been using before she nearly spilled off the other side of the table. He licked and sucked at her neck and chest, running her nails over his chest to leave red lines where the blood nearly comes through the skin.

I... Oh god... I'm ready...

Bite me.

Draco did not have to be told twice. In his need he never even thought about it, sinking his teeth into her neck as he released into her again. She quickly clenched around him, bucking up hard. He raised up from her neck and smiled down at her. "That gets better every time."

She smirked back at him. "That's only the second time."

"Can you imagine what the third will be like? I want you in my bed tonight."

She laughed slightly and nodded. "Alright."

Draco pulled from her, kissing her as he did. She hissed slightly, which had him instantly concerned. "Did I hurt you?"

She sat up, hiding a grimace. Her muscles were a bit sore. "No. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" He frowned at her. He could not take having hurt her.

"Yes, Balaur." She gave him a small peck on the mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN/ Content after here is only mildly adult related.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hurt you." He kissed her to let her know it was not on purpose, he had not meant to.

"It was to be expected." She kissed his nose with a small smile. He nodded, unhappy about it. She felt his displeasure over their bond. "I'll be alright. The first time is always sore."

He gave her a stubborn, set look. "No more until you've healed.

She sighed but nodded. "Alright. Does that mean I have to sleep in my bed?" She did not want to. She wanted to be in his arms, next to his warmth.

No. You will sleep in my bed from now on. You know... this wasn't my first... He looked down, away from her. He did not want her to feel like she was not special.

That's okay. I wouldn't expect it to be. She smirked at him to lighten his spirits. By the way, it'll only take about an hour, if that.

We shall see. He smirked back, helping her off the table and into her clothes before dressing himself.

"To bed?" She asked after they were presentable and he had unlocked the doors.

Yes.

She smiled, putting her arms around him. You like this, talking in my head. She gave him a smug smirk.

Yes. Allows my mouth to do other things. He kissed her for emphasis. She laughed out loud and in his mind. "I love your laugh. Don't ever stop." No one would ever believe Draco Malfoy had just said that.

She smiled at him again, eyes bright, letting him take her hand and lead her to his dorm. What will they say? She asked as she grew hesitant.

I don't care.

She nodded, smiling as he opened the curtains of his bed and sat her in the center before joining her. He then pulled the curtains closed and pulled her close to him. She sighed in content. Goodnight, mele nobil balaur.

Translate or I'll keep you up singing in your head. He kissed her temple.

My noble dragon.

Goodnight my sweet vamp.

She smiled as she drifted off into sleep. He followed close behind her, keeping a tight possessive, protective hold on her.


	12. Lessons in Romanian

AN/ Warning that the content of this chapter, at least in part, is adult oriented and should be viewed by adults or persons over the legal age in their area. It does not pertain much to the story and is to show a bit of humor, as well as serving as educationally for at least one of the parties involved in the segments of adult content.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Draco and Morticia slept peacefully through the night. Their slumber, however, was drawn to an abrupt end at morning when the voices of Crabbe and Goyle could be heard arguing over a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. The commotion at first was just a slight annoyance until it drug on and grew louder. The other occupants of the dorm quickly grew annoyed as it was not near time to get up for breakfast yet.

"What are you idiots yelling about?" Draco roared. He had been having the most pleasant dream, involving the must seductive vampiress. Granted, finding said lady in his arms was very appealing, he was not ready to wake.

"He has my beans!" They both screamed at once, pointing at one another. Their other hands were planted firmly on either side of the box of beans.

"Just split them up!" Blaize growled from his bed before rolling over and covering up his head. The morning was far too earlier for this nonsense. He did not see why Crabbe and Goyle got to room with decent folk instead of with pigs outside.

"Do it or I'll curse you!" Draco added with a promise. He hated being awake this early, especially because of porky dunderheads. He listened as they grumbled and growled, assuming by the lack of argument they were following the advice given to them. The scowl stayed on Draco's face until he noticed the soft featured face looking back at him. He smiled and kissed Morticia. How do you feel?

Good morning, Amator. I feel fine. She snuggled back into him. Mornings were not that great for her this early, but she did not require quite as much sleep as others so she was not as bothered as Draco by the ruckus.

Amator? He asked curiously as he stroked at her hair, watching the dark strands slip through his fingers.

Morticia sighed. I must teach you Romanian. She hated the language gape as she was prone to slipping into words from her first language.

Draco smirked. Then by all means begin. His hand trailed down from her hair to her breast, stroking at her nipple through her clothes. What is this called?

She groaned before she could stop herself. They will hear us. She had no want of being caught in his bed. Neither one of them could do with what that would cause for themselves and their houses.

Draco sighed dramatically. But I'm up now. If he had to be awake, he wanted to enjoy it. What better way than having his way with Morticia.

Yes, you are. She stated matter-of-factly as she wiggled back against him. He was indeed UP.

Draco moaned into her neck, quickly grabbing his wand and charming the curtains of the bed so they could not open and then casting a silencing charm. As you were saying? He smirked down at her.

Oh, I wasn't saying anything. She told him innocently, smiling at the promise in his eyes.

Believe you have a lesson to complete. He began to unbutton her shirt slowly, kissing at the skin as it was exposed to him.

Yes, I do. She smirked back at him.

And what is this? He kissed down her body as he stripped her shirt and bra off. He suckled her skin like it was the most delicate treat in the world.

Oh! She could not comprehend enough to answer. She made sultry little sounds in the back of her throat.

And this? He pulled her lower garments off before tasting her, slipping his tongue inside. He grabbed her hips as she bucked. You taste so good. Could do this forever.

"Oh, Draco . . ." She moaned out. Her body burned in ways she would never have end.

Draco pleasured her on and on until she was so very close, sensing how close she was over their bond. He stopped what he was doing and slid up her body, slipping himself into her. Slowly he set up a steady pace, kissing her deeply. You feel even better this morning.

I was made for you, just for you. She caressed his mind causing him to quicken his pace, nearing his own end. He began sucking at her breast hard, nipping and licking at it. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. I am your glove, Amator.

Drink of me. He tilted his head to the side to give her free access. He moaned as she leaned up and sunk her teeth into his flesh, sucking heartily at his essence before pulling back and soothing the wound. He lost himself at that, giving into his release.

Morticia laid back, not letting herself find that yet. Her body cooling down as she looked up at him with loving lustful eyes. She smiled as he spoke in her mind. You still have to tell me what amator is.

Lover. She purred in his mind. Then, she took his hand and placed it on her breast. Biberon.

Not getting what she was doing at first, he kissed her. And that is? He massaged lightly at the breast she placed his hand on.

Nipple, Amator.

And what is this? He kissed her navel.

Ironically, naval.

And this? He kissed just a little lower, where her womb lay underneath the skin.

She smiled, running her hand through his soft hair. Minune or mirare.

I like your lessons. He smiled at her.

She pushed him up to a sitting position. I'll show you more, Amator. Just sit and watch. She watched him sit back and smirk at her. She smirked back. No touching, now.

Yes, ma'am.

Morticia got on her knees and put a hand to her breast. Piept.

Piept, breast. He recited dutifully for her.

She nodded and ran her fingers down to her tummy. Burtica.

Brurtica, stomach.

She smiled. No, tummy.

Burtica, tummy.

Stomach is stomac.

Stomac, stomach.

She ran her hand down to her hip. Sold.

Sold, hip.

Her fingers ran to her thigh. Coapsa.

Coapsa, thigh. He met her eyes. Wouldn't mind being between your coapsas again.

She smirked and turned around, putting a hand on her butt. Butoi.

Butoi, butt.

Morticia bent forward and stuck her hand back between her thighs and touched her center. Vagin.

Draco smiled wolfishly. Vagin, fun.

She stuck her fingers inside herself deeply. No . . . Well, yes, but fun is distractie. She trailed off in a moan at what she was doing to herself. She looked at him over her shoulder, watching as he licked his lips as he watched her.

Draco grew hard again as he watched her rock on her hand before meeting her eyes. I must . . . need to touch you.

She smirked as her juices dripped from her fingers as she pulled her them from herself and sucked on them. Then touch me.

He quickly did so, slipping his fingers deep inside of her, loving the way she pushed back against them as she continued to suck on her own. Her deep moans driving him wild. I want inside you, to feel you warmth wrapped around me.

Then do it. She put her hands on the head board to brace herself.

He moved to his knees, entering her from behind. What is this called?

What, exactly? Her coherency slipping from her. He made her body feel in ways she had never dreamed possible. He completed her. Sex or fucking? Breeding? Mating?

Me taking you like a stallion. He upped his pace. In Romanian.

All of them, then?

Yes. His thrusts became harder, driving as deep into her as he could. He massaged at her nipples, suckling at her neck.

Sex is sex. Fucking doesn't have a term I know. Breeding is crestere. Mate is coleg. She moaned deeply. So, good . . . She started making the sultry sounds out loud again. Taking is atractiv. Like is placere. Stallion is armasar . . . She trailed off in another deep moan.

What is mare?

Iapa.

I think I found a new pet name. One of his hands slid from her nipple lower to her clit, stroking hard and fast.

Morticia threw her head back on his shoulder. Bite me, mele armasar.

Draco did so, biting where her shoulder met her neck. They came together. Draco spilling deep inside her as she clenched around him.

Armasar? He asked after he had caught his breath.

Draco, I just told you it was stallion. She smiled.

I was a little preoccupied, Iapa. He smirked at her.

At least you remember that, she replied dryly.

I'm sorry, my love. You felt sooooo good.

You do as well. We should head to breakfast. She started finding her clothes.

Mad at me, love? He watched her.

No, Amator. She assured him.

Best get dressed.

Is it clear?

"Anybody out there?" He called after taking off the silencing charm. When no sound came back to them. I think you're fine my little vamp.

Morticia nodded and climbed out of the bed after he removed the last charm from the bed. He followed her, the two of them dressing.

"That was the nicest wake up I've ever had. Best lesson, too." He smiled at her as they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast after, she rushed to her dorm and changed into fresh clothes.

She smiled at him. "Mei putin vampir. That is my little vampire in Romanian. Vamp is vampa."

"I prefer vamp." He smiled back as they entered the Great Hall. "You slept in my bed. I'll eat at your table."

She nodded. "Chiar put." She smirked at him. "I'll have you fluent before long." She sat down beside from Harry.

"I'm not that bright, but I'll try." He took a seat next to her, kissing her for the world to see. She returned the kiss.

Harry looked at them shocked, but he said nothing. He noticed Ron and many of the other Gryffindors looking mutinous, but he would not judge Morticia. She had her rights to do whatever she wished, even if that was kissing Draco Malfoy.

Morticia pulled her lips from Draco's and gave him a small peck before smiling at Harry. "Good morning, Harry." She was chipper, happy like she had not been in some time.

Harry watched the two, nodding at her before leaning in. "Are you sure?" He whispered to her.

But of course, my friend. She patted his cheek like she would a child, smiling at him.

"As long as you are happy. I'm glad for you." He hugged and kissed her to show his support and happiness for her. Then he caught Draco's eye and nodded to him.

"Good." She smiled at him still until she noticed her grandfather making his way toward them. Wishing the ground would swallow her whole, she started sinking in her seat.

Jewel, what are you doing? He found her slouching most odd. She never slouched at a table. Something was a miss. She had a guilty look on her face. Surely she had not . . .

Nothing, Grandfather. Her face grew hot as it turned red.

Vlad made his way to them, smelling just what he suspected. He sighed mentally. The impatience of youth. You could not wait?

Well . . . You see . . . She looked down at the table redder than he had ever seen her. She must have thought he would be very upset by this. "No, sir," she verbalized softly. Vlad seemed to materialize from one side of the table to the other to stand behind Draco and Morticia. He placed his hand on Draco's shoulder causing the boy to look up at him. The two stared at one another for a time before Morticia spoke again. "Grandfather?"

You realize the repercussions of your action? He asked both of them seriously. They had to realize the seriousness of what they had done.

Yes, sir. Yes. Morticia and Draco, respectively, answered.

Vlad nodded and looked to Draco. You wished this, wanted this. He was not asking. He knew the boy had wanted nothing more than to make his granddaughter pregnant.

What, sir? He added the sir in for Morticia's sake. He would respect Vlad because he seemed so very important to Morticia.

A child, her child.

Yes. His voice held no hesitation and very much conviction. Draco wanted Morticia to have his child, his children. Though he was young, he knew this. He felt it deep within himself in a way he had never felt any conviction. And he would be damned if Vlad or Lucius did anything to prevent it.

Why is this so important to you? To have a child when one yourself? He watched the boy's face and read the baser emotions playing off him. He watched the uncertainty on how to answer. Be truthful.

Draco took a deep breath and let it out as he thought. If he really wanted the truth, that was what he would get. I wanted the world to know that she is mine now. That said in pure Malfoy manner. She was his and no one else's and it would be that way to the ends of time. I wanted something my father has no part in. He added for good measure. It was the truth.

Vlad considered this. Morticia seemed to attract young men that had hard lives. He lifted his hand to the boys brow but did not touch. May I? He watched Draco look to Morticia and her nod of reassurance. The boy trusted her, it seemed, more than himself. Draco finally nodded for him and he placed his hand on the boy's brow.

He saw Lucius in all his glory belittling Draco with word as well as deed. He watched the man dictate the boy's life like a tyrant and beat him down when he did not bend to his father's will. He saw the fear and defiance Draco held for Lucius, the contempt and growing hatred. He pulled his hand away. You will no longer fear him. He shall never touch you again.

Draco looked back at the vampire with surprise at the words and the kindness to his eyes. He could not doubt the words, the truth in them. He saw why Morticia staked so much in her grandfather. Thank you.

You are my blood now. He looked from the boy to his granddaughter. And you. Why did you want this?

Draco? A child?

Both.

She looked to Draco then back to her grandfather with a small smile. I can feel his emotions. I . . . He does not detest me. He cares for me. He has a kindness and purity he has never known, never shown the world. And . . . I want a child to show that and what we have together. Her eyes glistened a bit as she added, Plus, a child for you. One to be here when I am gone. She was amazed to see a blood red tear run down her grandfather's cheek. Grandpapa? She stood and caught the tear.

Vlad took her hand that caught the tear and put both of his around it. With a little energy, he transformed the tear into a blood red jewel in a gold setting. My heart . . . He could think of nothing else to say. He was beyond words. He in turn caught the tear that slipped from her eyes at his gesture, making his own jewel to wear. I will wear this next to my heart always. He smiled and stroked her cheek. May you be happy with your dragon. The smile on her face warmed his dead heart. As an afterthought, he asked, Do you want to know?

Know? Morticia asked in confusion. Did she want to know what, exactly?

Whether you are to be a parent or not?

Duh! How could he ask such a thing. Of course she wanted to know.


End file.
